Vidas Cruzadas
by Vampira-Pan
Summary: Em parceria a Pan Higurashi Joyce ! Espero que gostem... Acontece assim que acaba a saga Gt, antes de mostrar a Pan velha... vale a pena ver. - Pan do Futuro e Pan do passado juntas, para unir um coraçao e no futuro, nenhum dos dois morrer... Completa
1. Um dia para se lembrar

- fala

"..." pensamento.

Legenda:

Ojii-san Av

Ja matta ne até logo

Sumimasen Desculpa

Hai sim

Kaa-san Mãe

Nani O que?

Iie Não

Tou-san Pai

Ja matta ne minna-san! Até logo pessoal!

--------------------------------------capitulo 1 - Surpresas --------------- --------------------  
  
Manhã de sábado... 

O sol acabava de bater no rosto da bela jovem de negros cabelos, ainda adormecida, mas que já desapertava com o calor daquele astro... 

Tinha ido dormir tarde, e muito cansada... 

Andar pelo universo atrás das esferas do dragão e quando voltar ainda ter que enfrentar tudo o que enfrentaram, não é para qualquer um não! 

Há uma semana atrás, lá estavam os guerreiros Goku e Vejita como super saiya-jin nível quatro, derrotando o ultimo dos malvados... Li shei-long... 

Logo depois, Goku e os outros fazem o pedido, o último pedido, de que tudo volte ao normal, porém, Shei-long não aceita... 

Então com o jeitinho que só Goku tinha, convence Shei-long, este realiza o desejo, e Goku se despede de todos desaparecendo com as esferas do dragão, não sem antes dar adeus a todos...  
  
A pequena jovem, de cabelos negros, que percorreu o universo com seu avô e Torankusu, agora estava desconsolada... 

Tinha perdido uma pessoa importante, tudo para que nunca mais acontecesse nada no universo... 

Apesar de não estar sozinha totalmente, sentia-se... Seu grande amor era mais velho 14 anos, e tinha perdido o contato com Bra, Goten e Maron... Era como se fosse uma estranha...  
  
Em uma festa que Bulma fez na corporação cápsula, ontem, quando ela ia se aproximando de Bra ou Maron, elas logo mudavam a conversa, ou ficavam caladas... 

Goten estava mais entretido com as meninas mais velhas jogando Torankusu de pára-quedas na conversa dele e delas... Sentia que era uma estranha...

Tão logo chegou, como logo saiu...

Pediu para que os pais deixassem-na ir para casa, pois não se sentia muito bem... Gohan e Videl ficaram preocupados, mas deixaram-na voltar para casa...

 ----------------------------------------------------flash back--------------------------- ----------------

- Quer que eu vá com você, querida?  - Pergunta Gohan.

- Iie, tou-san... Dá pra ir sozinha! Não se preocupe... Pode ficar sossegado. Quando eu chegar em casa eu aviso! – Diz Pan.

- Tudo bem... Beijos... – Diz Videl.

Videl e Gohan beijam a filha e ela parte, sem que ninguém perceba... 

Chega em casa em menos de 20 minutos e para não preocupar os pais, liga, avisando que já chegou. Tão logo que chega, depois de desligar, sai de casa para passear...

Acabou sem querer indo parar perto da antiga casa onde Goku morava com seu avô... 

Son Gohan.

Ela já havia estado ali com o Próprio Goku... Lágrimas vieram dos olhos da jovem... 

Pan: - Sinto sua falta... Ojii-san... 

-------------------------------------Fim d flash back de pan --------------- ---------------

Ela acaba adormecendo naquela casinha caindo aos pedaços... 

Mais tarde voltando para casa, Gohan, Videl e Torankusu que fora atrás de Pan para conversar do por que dela estar tão triste, percebem que ela não se encontra em casa.

Logo, os três vão em busca dela... 

Gohan, seguindo pelo ki da jovem, chega até a casa de Goku... 

E vê a pequena, agarrada a um lençol velho, deitada na cama que antes Goku deitava...

- Minha pequenina... Esta com saudades de seu avô. Diz Videl

- É... Não só ela, mas ao que parece Pan está sofrendo bastante. – Diz Gohan

- Então foi por isso que ela saiu da festa sem mais nem menos... – Diz Torankusu  
  
Eles se aproximam, e vêem que ela havia chorado bastante antes de adormecer... 

Torankusu pega a pequena com cuidado, para não acordá-la, e os três partem em direção a casa onde moravam. 

Como Torankusu, carregava a pequena, foi o único a escutar o que ela balbuciou... 

- Ojii-san, agora sem você, estou sozinha... 

Ele vê que novamente ela começa a chorar... 

"Deve estar conversando com ele mentalmente, ou no sonho... Mas, queria que soubesse que você não está sozinha..."

Eles chegam, e Torankusu põe Pan na cama... 

- Amanhã de manhã eu venho, animar a pequena... – diz Torankusu.

- Faça isso Torankusu... – Começa Videl.- Mas não conte a ninguém como você encontrou-a hoje! Ela é extremamente orgulhosa! 

- Eu que sei! Passei um ano com ela naquela nave! Mas um ano de muitas aventuras!... 

- Percebi que as meninas a excluíram da conversa... 

- Eu vi... Vou falar com elas depois... 

- Arigato, Torankusu-san... – diz Gohan

- Nada... Gohan-san, Videl-san... Ja matta ne... 

- Ja ne, Torankusu-san... 

Ele parte para corporação cápsula...

***********************************************************************

Ainda sonolenta Pan começa a despertar... 

- Quem diabos abriu a janela do quarto? 

- Eu!! – Diz Torankusu e estampa um sorriso bem grande no rosto e antes que Pan pudesse ter a reação de gritar, ele se joga em cima dela... 

- BOM DIA PANZINHA!!!

- Que diabos é isso!??!?!?! O que está fazendo aqui!?!? 

- Te dar Ohayo! Vamos Pan! Levanta! Hoje eu não vou te dar folga! 

- Vai tirar o dia pra me atormentar é? E outra, como me achou?! 

- Ué... Você esta em casa! 

- Nani?! - Ela olha em volta... Estava novamente de volta em casa!

- Ué? Onde mais estaria? - Diz fingindo.

- Deixa pra lá! 

- Bora... Vai tomar um banho... Espantar essa canseira! Vamos nos divertir! 

- Vamos pra onde? 

- Você verá!  
  
Pan acha estranho... Mas tudo bem... 

Ele sai do quarto e ela vai se arrumar. 

Passado 20 minutos ela desce e vai tomar café da manha... 

- Ohayo kaa-san, ohayo tou-san...

- Ohayo Pan... – Diz Videl e Gohan.

- Dormiu bem? – Pergunta Videl

- Hai... 

- Torankusu já está te esperando lá fora... Vai logo... Pegou usas coisas? – Pergunta Gohan.

- Coisas? Que coisas? – Retruca Pan.

- Você vai com ele, toma... Suas coisas... Eu mesma preparei pra você... Ele tem uma surpresa pra você. Vai logo... Beijinhos... – Diz Videl.

- Não vou nem tomar café? 

- Iie... Vamos Pan... Ele ta te esperando! 

- Ta bom, ta bom... Ja ne! 

- Ja ne! – Diz os dois. – Divirta-se!

"Eu vou passar o dia com Torankusu... Quem sabe posso até... Qual é Pan! Tira isso da cabeça! Você NUNCA vai dizer pra ele o que sente!" Pensa Pan.

Ela chega no carro e entra... 

- Ponta pra se divertir? – Diz Torankusu

- Hai.... 

- Também... – Goten aparece no banco de trás.

- AAAAAHHHHH!!!! Goten? O que fazer aqui? – Diz Pan.

- Ué... Vou me divertir com vocês! Posso não? 

"Sabia que não ia sozinha com Torankusu. Só eu mesma para pensar que ele ia querer sair sozinho comigo!" Pensa Pan, virado a cabeça pra olhar a janela.

- Estou com saudades de sair com minha sobrinha queridinha...

Pan desconfia (o.O?)

- Sobrinha? Querida?... Você tá doente?

Torankusu gargalhava no banco do motorista.

- GOTEN! NÃO EXAGERA, SE NÃO VOCÊ ESTRAGA A SURPRESA! HAHAHA

- Ué... To exagerando!? Só por que a chamei de sobrinha? Ela é minha sobrinha... 

- Mas você detesta que eu te chame de tio! 

- Pode me chamar! Eu mudei, sabe!

- O que vocês tão tramando!? 

- Você verá! – Diz Torankusu.

  
Pan segue com um certo medo... 

Quando eles chegam na corporação cápsula, segundo depois, Bra e Maron entram no carro, assustando Pan, e segundos depois tão rápido como chegaram, saíram... 

- PANZINHAAA!!!!!- Gritam Bra e Maron, apertando pan no banco da frente.

- Oi Bra... Oi Maron... – Diz Pan, timidamente, depois de ser enforcada.

- AFE! Que oi mais xoxo! – Diz Bra

- Concordo! Cadê aquela Pan que conhecemos? – Diz Maron.

"Morreu com a falsidade de vocês!" Pensa Pan.

- Ué... Esta aqui, só que meio em Off...  
- POIS trate de ficar ON menina! – Grita Bura e Maron. Pan sorri timidamente, mas depois vira a cara.

  
Torankusu olhando Pan pelo canto do olho. Ele escutou o pensamento dela, mas achou esquisito e ficou na dele... Ela não tinha falado alto... 

"É engaçado, de vez em quando acho que escuto os pensamentos da Pan!"

- O que é engaçado Torankusu? – Pergunta ela se virando pra ele.

Torankusu se assusta com a reação.

- Você estar xoxa ai! 

"Ela escuta meus pensamentos, mas não completos"

- É lógico que eu escuto você! E você ta agindo estranho! Pra onde vamos?

- Pro Motel nos divertir a cinco! 

- GOTEN! – Gritam todos.

- Calma gente! Só tava brincando! 

- Você e suas brincadeiras! – Replica Pan.

- Chegamos! – Diz Torankusu.

  
Eles haviam chegado num hotel luxuoso... 

- Aqui estamos! 

- Não é motel... Mas dá no mesmo! – Diz Pan.

- Eu disse que íamos nos divertir a cinco! 

Bra dá um tapa na cabeça dele.

- Fica calado! Tu só fala asneiras! 

- Realmente (¬¬)- Diz Torankusu. - Como ia dizendo... Vamos passar o final de semana juntos, aqui!

Pan se assusta.

- Por isso Kaa-san ajeitou minha mochila! 

- Vamos nos divertir!! – Diz Bura.

- Como nos velhos tempos! - Maron

- Deixem de lero! Vamos logo que eu to com fome! – diz Goten.

- Duvido que saiu de casa sem comer nada! – Replica Pan.

- Eu também to com fome! – Diz Bura.

- Eu também! – Diz Torankusu.

- Também – Segue Maron.

- Ué? Todos saíram sem comer também? – Pergunta Pan.

- Nossa! Que coincidência! – Diz Bura.

"Coincidência nada! Vocês tão aprontando pra cima de mim!" Pensa Pan, meio que fechando a cara.

Torankusu olha pra ela.

- tipo... Se você estiver por acaso pensando que estamos armando alguma... Tire o cavalinho da chuva! Só eu que era pra ter saído de casa sem tomar café! Esses ai que tão armando! 

- E você acha maninho que eu vou tomar café em casa quando o café daqui é delicioso? Ta sonhando! - Sai do carro.

- Concordo!- Diz Maron e sai também!

- Essa você não esperava, meu caro! HE HE – Diz Goten e sai também.

- Realmente! Devia ter imaginado em algo do tipo. Mas... Vamos Pan?  
Pan ainda não acreditando naquela historia toda aceita e sai do carro com Torankusu... 

Eles seguem pro salão de refeição e desse salão, para outro, reservado só para eles... 

Toda comida que eles gostavam... Pan estava com os olhinhos brilhando e com água na boca... 

- Atacar!- Diz Torankusu depois de olhar para Pan.

Eles nem pensaram duas vezes... 

Todos atacaram... Pan era uma das mais esfomeadas... 

"Que fome! Também desde ontem ela não come nada!" 

Pan: - To mesmo! 

" Bem, bem.... pelo menos ao que parece ela só escuta as primeiras duas palavras!"

- É pra ta mesmo. Não come desde a festa de ontem! 

- Ta prestando muita atenção em mim, heim! Diz Pan.

- Um ano com você no espaço é mais do que suficiente para saber como és!

- Por isso nenhum dos teus namorados te agüentam! – Diz Goten.

Todos  menos Pan que abaixa a cabeça  gritam com Goten. 

- GOTEN! 

- Ué... Falei a verdade! 

Maron dá um chute na canela dele

- Baka! 

Bura dá outro chute na canela, só que quase ela quebra.

- Completamente Baka! 

Torankusu seguindo a onda delas, também bate em Goten, só que com a mão, na cabeça dele!

- Presta atenção no que diz! 

- Foi mau aí! 

- Mal nada! Péssimo – Replica Torankusu.

- Sumimasen!  
  
O dia se passou e todos brincaram, conversaram... 

Pan reatou seus laços com Maron e Bra... 

O que deixou Torankusu mais aliviado. 

Ele também fazia de tudo para sempre antes de pensar colocar algo que não tinha nada haver no começo do pensamento! Pelo menos quando tava perto de Pan... 

Goten levou uns quatro tabefes na cara de meninas diferente do hotel, na piscina de lá! ... 

No dia seguinte tudo ocorria normalmente até que...  
  
- PAN! Eu tava te procurando por todo local! Vem, a turma já esta almoçando! – Diz Torankusu.

- Torankusu?  
Os olhos da garota, que parecia ter crescido um pouquinho, se encheram de lágrimas... 

- O que foi? Você esta machucada? O que aconteceu? 

- Eu te encontrei... Que... Droga! De todos o único que eu não queria encontrar era você... Mas... 

Novamente começa a chorar, e se atraca em Torankusu dando-lhe um beijo pra lá de Bagdá! 

Quando ela para de beijá-lo, ele está estático... 

Parado... 

Não acreditando o que tinha acontecido... 

"Ela... ela me... beijou?"

- Droga! Não era pra eu ter feito isso! Droga! Não posso te contar nada... Mas não conte desse beijo para ninguém! Ele nunca aconteceu! E você nunca me Viu! Certo... E... 

Antes que ela continuasse, ele a beija... Mas logo a larga... 

"O... o que... eu fiz? Por que eu a beijei?" Pensa Torankusu.

- Por que você me Beijou? 

- Sayonará... 

Ela sai correndo... Melhor... Teletransportando... 

- Na... Nani!? Eu, não... Sabia que a Pan tinha teletransporte!  
  
Longe dali, a pequena Pan estava a passear no campo... Quando aquela figura aparece... 

- Até que enfim te encontrei! 

Pan se assusta

- Quem... Quem é você?! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------- 

Quem será que apareceu para nossa amiga Pan? 

E quem era aquela outra Pan? 

O que será que esta para acontecer? 

Será um novo inimigo?! 

AI! As coisas vão começar a ficar bem confusas! 

Não percam o próximo capitulo! Ja matta ne minna-san!


	2. Em nome do amor

Olá pessoal! Quem lhes escreve é a Pan, ou Correspondente da Pan, que é o meu nick aqui na seção de fanfics da UMDB. Espero que curtam bastante essa parceria que estou fazendo com a Vampira Pan, que é uma pessoa muito talentosa, e que estou tendo a honra de conhecer e "trabalhar" junto! Com exeção de uma personagem aqui citada, todos os outros são propriedade de Akira Toriama., ok? divirtam-se!  
  
* "..." * telepatia 

------------------------------------Capitulo 2- Em nome do amor ------------ -------------- 

- Ma... Mas...Quem é você? 

- Como? Não percebe a semelhança entre nós? Será que envelheci tanto em apenas 13 anos? Eu sou você, Pan...Vim do futuro...Em...Nome do amor, por assim dizer! Pode me chamar de Mirai Pan. 

- Er...Você veio do mesmo lugar que, há 28 anos atrás veio o Mirai Torankusu? 

_ Sim... Eu vim... Pan...Temos muito a fazer e pouco tempo... Diga-me...Você ama o Torankusu não é mesmo? 

_ Er...Eu...ahn.. 

_ Vamos Pan! Vai mentir pra você mesma? 

_ Bem, eu... 

_ Bom, como eu te disse, o tempo é curto...Vou lhe contar logo o motivo de eu estar aqui, pra que você perceba a intensidade de nosso problema, está bem, Chibbi Pan? 

Chibbi Pan olhava entre perplexa e curiosa para Mirai Pan e esta percebeu que podia contar, mesmo que chibbi Pan nada dissesse... 

_ Bem - começou Mirai Pan, meio impaciente - Torankusu e eu nos amamos desde sempre, mas não nos declaramos um ao outro com medo da opinião dos nossos familiares e amigos e com medo do conceito de idade entre os terráqueos. Mas Torankusu é um homem decidido, e não agüentando mais a situação entre nós, se declarou a mim...Eu, boba, morrendo de medo de mim mesma, não demonstrei corresponder...Tempos depois, uma nova doença surgiu no nosso futuro... Então sem sabermos como, já que nós, sayajins, não adoecemos, Torankusu adoeceu e agora está em coma... Eu, talvez não tenha a oportunidade de contar a ele que o amo, e talvez tenha o feito muito infeliz antes de tudo isso acontecer...O doutor que está cuidando dele disse que os pacientes, nesses casos, podem estar com alguma dificuldade pra acordar por não querer voltar à realidade...Ou seja, a mente dele pode ter criado um mundo para prendê-lo lá, inconsciente do mundo real... Por isso eu vim ao passado, vim para mudar o rumo dessa história! - Lágrimas desciam da face de mirai Pan - Não posso deixar que Torankusu sofra mais...E eu também não quero mais sofrer...  
  
Agora mais calma, Mirai Pan mostrava-se terna, provavelmente pensando em Torankusu. Sentiu o KI dos amigos de Pan e disse:

_ Seus amigos vêm vindo... Por favor, não conte a ninguém, está bem? Ah! E tome cuidado com seus pensamentos também... 

- Como assim? Tomar cuidado com meus pensamentos?

- Alguém muito próximo a você pode lê-los...Portanto cuidado... Não se preocupe comigo... Eu saberei lhe encontrar sozinha... 

E então some da frente de Chibbi Pan, deixando-a de olhos bem arregalados...  
  
_ Ei, Pan! O que faz aqui? 

_ Estava... - Volta ao normal - Respirando um pouco, pensando em coisas boas para o meu futuro... 

Chibi Pan resolveu nem pensar mais no ocorrido para que essa pessoa que Mirai Pan dissera não a pegasse desprevenida... 

O dia seguiu sem maiores emoções. 

A diversão entre os amigos corria bem, piadinhas sem graças de Goten eram correspondidas com belos tabefes de todos e Pan sorria muito, nem parecia mais estar triste com todas as coisas que lhe haviam ocorrido...

Torankusu ficava radiante ao ver o sorriso da garota. Sua alegria que contagiava a todos, pois seus olhos brilhavam muito quando se sentia feliz, o que a tornava mais atraente. 

"Ai ai... Eu queria entender só uma coisa.. aquele... beijo... Pena ela agir de modo tão indiferente a ele, enquanto eu fico aqui...todo derretido. Mas o que é que estou dizendo? Eu também tenho que fingir não estar nem aí praquele beijo... Oras, ela é apenas uma garotinha!!!"  
  
Findado o dia, todos se recolheram. Na hora de dormir, Chibbi Pan parecia ouvir uma voz :  
  
- * Ei, Chibbi Pan, porque não dá uma espiada na varanda? O ar está ótimo...  * 

- Hum!? Quem esta aí!? 

Quando lá chegou, Mirai Pan a esperava. Chibbi Pan se assustou um pouco... 

- Precisamos nos apressar... O tempo corre, e eu não posso ficar por muito tempo, certo?! 

- Sim, claro...Mas... 

- Por favor, chibbi Pan, não pense em "mas". Eu estou arriscando muitas coisas ao fazer tudo isso. Preciso que você tenha coragem... Vai valer a pena! Entenda... 

_ Sim, me desculpe... 

_ Bom, eu sei que Torankusu já gosta de você, mas...Precisamos mostra-lhe que você sente o mesmo...Sem você ser muito indiscreta, pra que apenas ele perceba isso...Bem...Amanhã vocês ainda estarão aqui neste hotel, não é mesmo? 

_ Sim, mais amanhã e depois vamos embora. 

_ Por mais que o pessoal todo esteja aqui, você terá de demonstrar a ele que está muito grata, e que é muito importante pra você a presença dele, está bem? Isso é fácil, um amigo faz isso...Depois partiremos para coisas mais carinhosas... 

Chibbi Pan ficou corada e abaixou a cabeça para que Mirai Pan não percebesse e brigasse com ela...

Mas Mirai Pan já conseguia ler os pensamentos de Chibbi Pan. Ainda assim, não se irritou, achou melhor fingir mesmo que não tinha percebido. 

_ Olhe, Chibbi Pan, estarei sempre supervisionando você... E posso te ensinar um modo de sempre identificar a minha voz em seus pensamentos, para que siga o que estou falando e para que não deixe seus medos falarem mais alto, ok? Passaremos, então, essa noite treinando esse modo de comunicação, está bem?  
  
As duas passaram grande parte da noite treinando seriamente, Chibbi Pan, muito esforçada, aprendeu rápido, só precisava praticar um pouco, para não haverem erros.

Já era quase manhã quando Chibbi Pan pôde descansar. Deitou-se na cama pensando em Torankusu e caiu no sono... 

Eram quase dez da manhã quando Torankusu adentrou o quarto de Chibbi Pan, viu que ela dormia pesadamente, mantendo uma expressão amável, como se sonhasse com algo muito bom. Ficava ainda mais linda assim. 

Ele recostou na porta, perdido em seus pensamentos ao observá-la, quando Goten deu um berro do corredor:

_ Ei! Torankusu!!! Já acordou essa dorminhoca? 

Tamanho foi o tom de voz usado por Goten que acordou Pan e ficou mais assustada ainda ao ver Torankusu ali. 

Deu um pulo da cama. Então escutou, em seu pensamento:   
  
* Chibbi Pan, acalme-se... Aproveite essa oportunidade para deixá-lo mais atraído por você...demonstre calma e serenidade...* 

_ Desculpe, Pan...Assustei-te? 

_ Não...Você não...Mas o tio Goten sim! Ele é muito indiscreto. 

_ Você...Dormiu bem? 

_ Sim, muito bem, e você? 

_ Um pouco...Eu fiquei pensando em algo que...Ah! Deixa pra lá, né? 

Mirai Pan, que escutava a conversa através do pensamento de Chibi Pan sentiu medo que Torankusu falasse sobre o beijo, e interveu: 

"Diga que se ele prefere assim, é melhor então... Mas que ele pode contar sempre com você..."

_ Olhe, Trunks...Tudo bem se você preferir não se abrir comigo, mas...Saiba que pode contar comigo sempre que precisar! Você está me ajudando muito e eu nem sei como agradecer...Sabe, eu... 

_ Pan, o único modo de você me agradecer por alguma coisa, é sorrindo e vindo logo para a mesa de café da manhã...Eu estou morto de fome! 

_ Eu também! Deixe que eu me vista, então...Espere-me no corredor e descemos ao salão juntos, ok? 

_ Claro! 

Chibbi Pan queria impressionar o garoto colocando alguma roupa mais especial, e reparou que sua mãe havia colocado em sua mala uma blusa simples, mas de muito bom gosto, que deixava-a muito bonita. 

Enquanto isso, Torankusu, no corredor, pensava:

"Pan parece ter acordado depois de alguns anos...Está mais séria, mais...mais...madura, eu diria...que mudança incrível! Esse final de semana aqui a está ajudando muito... Mas...será que ela não percebeu que eu ia falar do beijo? É melhor eu me calar sobre isso...Ela está tão diferente que..." 

Pan escutou as últimas palavras do pensamento de Torankusu: "Ela está tão diferente que..." E sentiu-se bem. Chamou-o:

_ Vamos? 

Torankusu enrrubeceu levemente ao reparar em como Pan estava bonita...Aquela manhã parecia mesmo ser especial. Os dois desceram até o salão onde todos já os esperavam impacientes. Após o belo café da manhã, todos foram para a piscina. 

No vestiário feminino, um pedido de Pan surpreendeu as garotas Bra e Maron:

 _ Garotas...Alguma de vocês teria um biquíni mais bonito pra me emprestar? É que o meu é tão sem-graça... 

Bra abriu um largo sorriso e disse:

_ Tenho trilhares de biquínis pra emprestar a você, Pan! Veja... - abriu a mala - Tem esse aqui, que é lindo, e esse que é mais fashion, e esse... 

No fim das contas, Pan optou por um biquíni preto, mas com um estilo diferente dos seus, por ser mais provocante. Ao aparecer na piscina, foi logo notada por Torankusu, que corou novamente. 

Mirai Pan pensava, observando a cena de um ponto meio distante:

"Essa garota tem futuro!"

  
Todos estavam se divertindo muito, resolveram brincar de jogar água uns nos outros. 

Como se o próprio destino quisesse interferir, Pan e Torankusu acabaram ficando bem próximos, no meio da brincadeira, enquanto os outros se afastavam sem nem mesmo perceber, já que as ondas que provocavam eram enormes, devido à força que tinham. 

Goten querendo atingir quem estivesse à sua frente, acabou arremessando um enorme jato em Pan, que flutuou para os braços de Torankusu. 

O momento parecia mágico, toda aquela água passando por cima da cabeça deles, os rostos molhados, a pele roçando, a força da água empurrando... Por um instante sentiram-se numa espécie de magia inexplicável...  
  
O beijo não aconteceu...

Infelizmente.

A água logo retornou a seu lugar, e os dois estavam em muita evidência... Pan sentia o próprio coração tremer, e Torankusu não se sentia capaz de resistir muito tempo... 

No resto do dia, os dois caminhavam juntos, conversavam muito, até deixando os colegas de lado, e sentiam-se felizes, pois só a presença do outro já era motivo pra rir. 

O Sol começava seu descanso, e Torankusu avisa que está na hora de partir. 

Enquanto Pan está em seu quarto, arrumando suas coisas, Mirai Pan conversa com ela:

_ Eu gostei de ver! O dia hoje foi muito rendoso para nós...Eu quase não tive que interferir! Só tome cuidado com seus pensamentos... A pessoa ainda não percebeu nada, e se formos cuidadosas, não perceberá nunca! 

Chibbi Pan sorria satisfeita. Não era, afinal, nada parecido com um sacrifício o que ela estava fazendo para o bem de seu próprio futuro. 

_ Chibbi Pan, escutei uma conversa de Goten com Torankusu sobre um aniversário próximo, é o de Bura, não é mesmo? 

_ Hum...Sim! É mesmo! O aniversário de Bura está chegando! 

_ E...Pelo que percebi...Bra com certeza vai querer uma festa, não é mesmo? 

_ Com certeza! Ela não perderia a oportunidade de dar uma linda festa, ainda mais em seu aniversário... 

_ Isso será ótimo! Imagine...Será uma bela desculpa para você ver Torankusu, não é mesmo? 

_ É...Mesmo porque será difícil vê-lo em outras ocasiões, se não forem especiais... 

_ Sim, claro...Diga-me, falta muito pra essa festa? 

_ Não...O aniversário de Bra cai na...Quinta-feira, desta semana. Então, a festa provavelmente será no sábado... 

_ Que bom! Teremos uma semana, então, para bolarmos o que fazer nesta festa... 

_ Como conversaremos, quando eu sair daqui? Digo...Aqui estou em um quarto de hotel.. Mas...Em casa, minha mãe ouviria nossas conversas...E... 

_ Chibbi Pan...Você é muito mais esperta do que aparenta ser - Mirai Pan dá um sorriso irônico e coloca as mãos na cintura. - Eu já havia pensado nisso, querida. Veja, pense em algo. 

_ Hum? "Eu quero conquistar o Torankusu"

_ Eu sei! Pra isso... - disse, primeiramente em voz alta- * "Estou aqui" * - completou a mesma, em pensamento. 

_ Viu? 

_ O que? 

_ Eu ouvi o que você pensou, e respondi em pensamento também. A gente já treinou isso aqui... Lembra? 

_ Mas eu pensei que... 

_ Pensou demais, e pensou errado... É claro que eu escuto o que você pensa! 

_ Hum...Que coisa! Eu tenho que tomar cuidado com meus pensamentos por sua causa? 

_ Claro que não! Há outra pessoa...  
  
Mirai Pan percebeu o KI de Torankusu se aproximando, e sumiu. Chibbi Pan iria exclamar sua surpresa, mas Torankusu bateu na porta: 

_ Posso entrar? 

_ Claro! – Ele entra. - Já estou com quase tudo pronto! 

_ Que bom – Ele senta na cama e suspira -...Pan? 

_ Sim... - respondeu, sem dirigir o olhar a ele, terminando de colocar uma camiseta em sua bolsa. 

_ Esse final de semana foi muito importante para mim...Espero que tenha conseguido alcançar meu objetivo de...Aproximar-me mais de você, e aproxima-la mais de todos nós... Desde o acontecido com seu avô, você... 

Instruída por Mirai Pan, Chibbi Pan larga um pouco suas coisas, senta-se na cama, ao lado de Torankusu, enlaça suas mãos, olha no fundo de seus olhos, e diz:

_ Torankusu, jamais me senti tão grata por alguém, como me sinto por você, que esteve ao meu lado todo o tempo, e não se intimidou com a minha falta de interesse a princípio. Tenho certeza de que, de agora em diante, estaremos ligados, por um lindo vínculo que já criei com você... - enrubesceu - E... - perdeu as palavras, percebeu que Torankusu estava com os olhos marejados, então não resistiu e deixou-se emocionar também, marejando os seus olhos, que não demoraram a molhar sua face. - E...Quero que tudo dê certo em sua vida, sempre, como você está fazendo dar na minha... 

Abraçaram-se fortemente. Mirai Pan, ao longe, chorava, sentindo no peito todo o conforto e proteção que Chibbi Pan sentia ao abraçar Torankusu. 

Todos no carro seguiram viajem. 

Primeiro Maron foi deixada em casa, depois Goten, e só sobraram Bra, Pan e Torankusu no carro. Bra perguntou:

_ Pan, porque não vem dormir em casa hoje? 

Torankusu olhou pelo retrovisor aguardando uma resposta de Pan, e avisou-a:

_ Ainda dá tempo de você falar, Pan! Ao invés de seguir para sua casa, vamos para a minha! 

_ É Pan! Aceite!!! 

_ Ah! Pessoal, obrigada, mas...Preciso passar em casa, mostrar a meus pais que estou bem, depois visitar a vovó Chi-Chi, e ainda o vovô Satan...Mas espero receber novamente este convite, então aceitarei, com muito gosto, tá?  
  
Os dois irmãos se contentaram com a resposta, que Torankusu achou muito sensata, e percebeu mais um motivo para admirar Pan. Chegando em casa, Videl e Gohan a esperavam com ansiedade, querendo perceber logo se a filha havia se alegrado ou não. Ficaram muito satisfeitos ao ver que sim, que Pan parecia estar muito mais feliz, mais calma e mais forte. 

Como Pan havia previsto, seus pais a avisaram que jantaria na casa de Chi-Chi, e depois fariam uma rápida visita (que Pan sabia que ia durar horas) à Mr. Satan.  
  
Durante a semana, Mirai Pan e Chibbi Pan conversaram muito. 

Pan fingia fazer os deveres trancada no quarto e ficava falando com Mirai Pan em pensamento. Falavam-se muito, combinando tudo o que fariam na tal festa. 

Na terça-feira, Torankusu liga na casa de Pan, avisando que ele e sua mãe estão combinando a festa de Bra e tudo o mais, e que espera que Pan esteja. 

Isso deixa-a muito feliz. 

Na quarta o convite chega na casa da família, os pais de Pan prontamente combinam de aparecer por lá. Enquanto as duas Pan's combinam seu plano amoroso, que consiste em deixar Chibbi Pan deslumbrante e madura, Goten combina com algumas garotas que devem se encontrar na festa, e que Torankusu estará à disposição. 

Uma dessas garotas parece se interessar muito pela idéia de encontrar Torankusu, e afirma que aparecerá com certeza. Ela é uma garota muito atraente, estatura média, seios fartos, pernas bonitas, boca carnuda e muito sensual no modo de agir. 

Mas inteligente feito um pote de margarina! 

Só é expert na arte da sedução, mas não espere nada mais que isso daquela garota, de nome Rika. 

No dia da festa, como já se esperava, a Corporação Cápsula encontra-se em verdadeiro luxo. O evento parece até algo como a premiação de centenas de pessoas importantes da Capital do Oeste. 

Milhões de fotógrafos amontoados na porta, tirando fotos de todos os convidados, e aguardando ansiosamente por Mr. Satan. Quando este chega, o burburinho é certo, e logo as pessoas que o adoram (ou seja, a cidade inteira) grita:

_ Satan! Satan! Satan!

Extasiadas pela presença do 'herói'. Logo depois, mais modestos, aparecem Gohan, Videl e Pan. 

Todos olham maravilhados para a neta de Mr. Satan, que está incrivelmente linda, parecendo até outra pessoa, num lindo vestido branco, comprido até os pés, e ajustado a seu corpo como que feito medida por medida, centímetro por centímetro, deixando-a extremamente sensual. Mr. Satan estranha os flashes terem parado de atrapalhar sua visão, e percebe que o motivo de atenção e espanto vem logo atrás de si. Quando vê a neta exclama:  
  
_ Vejam! Minha linda netinha! -a abraça e, em tom bem mais baixo, pergunta - Você tem idéia da roupa que está vestindo, queridinha? 

_ Claro vovô! Não é bonita? 

_ Sim, é linda...Mas você é muito jovenzinha pra usar essas coisas!  
  
Sem calcular muito sua força, Pan dá um 'leve' empurrão em seu avô, que vai parar do outro lado, mas que logo se recupera, para que as pessoas não pensem nada de 'errado' sobre ele. Muitos amigos vão chegando, todas as mulheres estão deslumbrantes: Videl, Bulma, Chi-Chi, nº18, Maron e Bra, claro, que não poderia estar menos linda que ninguém ali...E Pan, como já foi dito, muito bela! 

Os homens estão impecáveis: Vegeta (vestido num terno italiano, que sua própria filha escolheu para que ele usasse naquela ocasião, com medo de que o pai não quisesse 'frescuras' e vestisse qualquer coisa) , Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Kurilin, Yancha, Ten-Shin-Han e, é claro, Torankusu, a quem tudo lhe caía bem, e estava lindíssimo, socialmente vestido, mais lindo, impossível. Quando os jovens se encontraram, a admiração de Torankusu por Pan foi imediata:  
  
_ Nossa, Pan! Como você está...Hum... Linda seria pouco... 

Torankusu enrubeceu com as próprias palavras. 

_ Obrigada, você também está muito bonito! 

Pan também ficou envergonhada, mas logo Mirai Pan iniciou o plano. 

* Chibbi Pan, chame-o para dar uma volta.* 

_ Torankusu, gostaria de dar uma volta comigo? A festa está tão bonita... 

_ Claro Pan!  
  
Galantemente Torankusu estendeu o braço, e saíram caminhando entre os milhões de convidados. 

Formavam, juntos, o casal mais lindo da festa, obviamente seguidos por Bulma e Vegeta. Torankusu estava muito animado, mostrava à Pan as coisas que Bra havia inventado para sua festa, desde as roupas dos garçons até a exuberância e extravagância da decoração, que não deixava de ser bonita. 

As luzes eram um show à parte, ora iluminando alguns lugares, ora escurecendo outros. As músicas animadas davam ritmo aos casais na pista, e logo os dois se viram dançando. 

Chi-Chi reparou na neta e achou meio estranho ela dançar com o rapaz, mas não viu maldade. Até achou bonito. 

Goten procurava Torankusu desesperadamente por toda a festa, e quando o encontrou:   
  
_ Torankusu! Ainda bem que te achei, meu irmão. Tenho que te apresentar uma pessoa.  
  
Puxou Torankusu pelo braço, sem dar-lhe tempo de negar ou mesmo de falar com Pan. Mirai Pan pediu a Chibbi Pan que tivesse paciência, que circulasse na festa um pouco, conversando com todos que conhecia e sorrindo para os que não conhecia. 

Chibbi Pan resolveu conversar com Bra, que estava perto da entrada, recebendo, provavelmente, os últimos convidados a chegar. 

Logo, muitos garotos se aproximaram das duas, querendo ver de perto a beleza das amigas. Como Mirai Pan havia dito, Chibbi Pan sorriu para todos, mesmo não deixando que nenhum garoto se aproximasse muito. Torankusu tentava achar Pan com os olhos enquanto era puxado por Goten, e nada conseguia, ficou até com medo de não achá-la mais, tamanha a quantidade de pessoas e de luzes. Quando Goten parou, ele finalmente sentiu-se aliviado. Ia lhe dizer poucas e boas, quando se deparou com Rika. Ficou impressionado com a beleza da moça que, obviamente, havia se preparado muito bem para esta festa, onde teria a oportunidade de conhecer Torankusu, o lindo e rico presidente da Cápsula Corp.  
  
Ela, agora, foi quem o puxou. Levou-o para um cantinho escuro, onde havia certos sofás, propícios para garotas como ela, que não perdiam oportunidades como aquelas em qualquer festa. 

Insinuava-se para Torankusu, que, meio tímido, tentava até mesmo se esquivar. Ele não era burro e sabia muito bem que garotas como aquela queriam-no como namorado apenas para ser uma espécie de cartão de visitas, elas queriam alguém para dizer às amigas:

'Vejam meu namorado rico e lindo!!!' 

Rika, na verdade, daria em cima de Torankusu mesmo que ele fosse feio feito um diabo. Ela, poucos sabiam, já tinha dado em cima até de Mr. Satan... 

Mirai Pan, mais esperta que a garota, avisou Chibbi Pan do que estava acontecendo, e disse exatamente onde se encontravam... 

Pan foi até o tal lugar e, primeiro, fingiu não ver Torankusu. Essa era uma estratégia de Mirai Pan, que imaginava que o rapaz a veria e logo lhe viria ao encontro. 

E Torankusu realmente a viu, mas não conseguiu nem ao menos se levantar, Rika puxou-o para si e beijou-lhe ardentemente, puxando-o cada vez mais, dando a impressão de que ele correspondia ao beijo da mesma forma. 

Chibbi Pan olhava a cena aterrorizada, e desconcentrando-se, não ouviu que Mirai Pan a tranqüilizava, pois já havia percebido qual era a daquela garota. 

Torankusu soltou-se de Rika e tentou encontrar, com o olhar, o local onde Pan se encontrava, mas não a achou mais... 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

E agora? Onde estará Pan? O que ela estará pensando sobre o que Trunks fez (ou foi obrigado a fazer)? O que Mirai Pan vai fazer diante a essa situação? 

Essa festa será um bom ou um mal acontecimento na vida de Chibbi Pan?


	3. Enganos

Mais um capitulo... Vamos ver o que acontece! hehehe Os personagens aqui utilizados não são meus... Menos Rika (que é da Joyce) e o Brian (que é meu) o resto é do Akira... E Bla,Bla,Bla... Divirtam-se! 

------------------------------------Capitulo 3- Enganos -------------------- ---------------- 

--=-- 

Pan foi até o tal lugar e, primeiro, fingiu não ver Torankusu. Essa era uma estratégia de Mirai Pan, que imaginava que o rapaz a veria e logo lhe viria ao encontro. E Torankusu realmente a viu, mas não conseguiu nem ao menos se levantar, Rika puxou-o para sí e beijou-lhe ardentemente, puxando-o cada vez mais, dando a impressão de que ele correspondia ao beijo da mesma forma. Chibbi Pan olhava a cena aterrorizada, e desconcentrando-se, não ouviu que Mirai Pan a tranqüilizava, pois já havia percebido qual era a daquela garota. Torankusu soltou-se de Rika e tentou encontrar, com o olhar, o local onde Pan se encontrava, mas não a achou mais... --=--  
  
- Por que está tão agitado, my lord? Ficastes excitado com esse beijinho? – Diz Rika.

Torankusu não sabia se ficava furioso ou se ficava envergonhado... Mas acabou fazendo o errado... 

- Eu? Agitado... Imagina... Excitado... 

- Que bom...  
  
Mal deixou ele terminar a frase, ela senta no colo dele e da outro chupão desentupidor de pia nele... 

Se ele a machucasse, ia ser o maior furduncio e Bura iria lhe arrancar a cabeça... 

Talvez seu pai a ajudasse! De longe Pan viu a cena... Ela sentada no colo dele e dando um beijo que ao que parecia ele estava gostando... 

"Como mesmo eu disse para mim a um ano atrás... ele é mais velho que eu... e precisa de 'excitação' não de namorico com uma pirralha.... " 

- * Não diga isso Chibbi Pan... Você sabe que pode! * - Diz Mirai Pan

- * Mirai, posso te pedir um favor? * 

- * qualquer um... diga...* 

- * Me deixa sozinha por uns dias! * - Fala Chibbi Pan.

- * Eu vou deixar-lhe por 2 dias... Nada mais! E tire da cabeça que você e ele nunca dariam certo! eu sei que irão dar!*

- *  Creio que agora não... *  
  
Com o treinamento, Pan sabia trancar a comunicação para que não escutasse mais Mirai Pan falando... 

E ao fazer isso, foi segurada pela cintura... 

Ela toma um susto, mas vê um jovem rapaz... Muito parecido com Torankusu... 

A única diferença era seus olhos que eram verdes e logicamente, ele não era saiya-jin... 

- Dança comigo? 

- Pode ser... Mas, eu lhe conheço? 

- Me Chamo Brian... Sou amigo de Sua Mãe... 

- Ah... Prazer... Brian lhe conduz pela pista de dança... 

Muitos deram espaço para os dois, e logo as câmeras estavam em todas viradas ao belo casal que agora parecia flutuar no meio da pista de dança... Bura ficou deslumbrada com aquilo... 

- Ela está usando o ki né, tou-san? 

- Iie... Nenhuns dos dois estão usando Ki... 

- Nosso filho e Pan formam um casal tão bonito... 

- Perceba direito, mulher... Acha que esse é nosso filho?

Bulma olha direitinho para o rapaz... 

- Ele parecia bem mais velho para ser Torankusu... 

- Torankusu está se agarrando com umazinha ali no sofá... Não sei quem é esse! 

- HAM? Como é! Esse ali não é onii-chan? 

- É o mirai, Vejita?

- Não e o Mirai.

- Nossa... Parece que a Pan achou alguém pra ficar com ela! Que bom... Parecia tão tristonha!  
  
Videl e Gohan que chegaram perto e ouviram o comentário riram... 

- Sua filha está deslumbrante... – Diz Bulma

- E o rapaz que parece o onii-chan!? Vocês sabem que ele é? – Pergunta Bura.

- É um amigo nosso... Havia visto uma foto de nossa filha e achou-a muito atraente! – Diz Videl.

- Quantos anos ele tem? Parece ser mais velho que Torankusu! – Pergunta Bulma.

- Trabalha comigo dando aula. –começa Gohan. - Se formou agora pouco. Como era um aluno exemplar e sempre ensinou a seus colegas a matéria atrasada, o colégio resolveu dar essa chance a ele... Quando ele soube que eu era pai de Pan e Esposo de Videl, ficou encantado... Queria conhecer Pan, mas tinha vergonha... A festa de Bra foi um bom local... E parece que eles vão se dar bem... 

- Mas você não me respondeu... Quantos anos ele tem agora? 

- 23... – Diz Videl.

- É... Torankusu tem 29... E Pan... Têm quantos? 

- To vendo que esse ano que ela passou no espaço foi meio esquecida... – Diz Videl.  
Bra fica envergonhada, Bulma se põe a rir e Vejita que toma as dores da filha num sacarsmo... 

- Quem iria querer lembrar-se de uma fedelha!? – Diz Vejita.

- TOU-SAN! Ta. Ela não foi esquecida... Só ficamos longe... Mas isso já se resolveu... Voltamos a ser amigas novamente! 

- Aposto que não se lembra do aniversario dela, né? – Retruca Videl.

- Eu lembro que é dia 13... 

- Sim... Mas não lembra o mês... Bem... Próxima semana é o aniversário dela... 

- AI É! Valha! É de 16 anos, né... Temos que fazer uma festa maravilhosa! 

Mr. Satan que chegava junto a Videl e os outros com a cara de poucos amigos.

 - Mas por que diabos Torankusu está dançando com minha neta? Ele devia procurar... 

- O QUE É QUE ESTAIS A FALAR DE MEU FILHO?! – Retruca Vejita.

Mr. Satan fica com medo 

- Que ele e minha netinha estão dançando maravilhosamente bem! 

- Não Mr. Satan, aquele que está a dançar com Pan é um amigo meu e de Videl... 

- Ai é! Então mandem-no tirar as mãos de minha netinha...

Gohan vendo que se não elevasse a voz pra ele ficar quieto, sabia que Pan iria ficar envergonhada na frente de todos 

- O QUE TEM DE MAL! Deixe-a dançar em paz Satan! 

Mr. Satan: - NÃO OUSE... Gohan deu um olhar gelado acompanhado por Bulma, Videl, Bra e Vejita (Ele já olhava gelado mesmo!) - a deixar nossa queridinha assim... Ela deve estar com fome... Cansada... É menina, cansada... Sabe... A viajem esgotou ela muito... - todos olharam mais frios pra ele e ele entendeu que deveria calar-se!  
  
Enquanto isso, Torankusu dava todo jeito de sair daquela enrascada que Goten tinha lhe colocado... 

"Você me Paga Goten!" 

Pensava sem parar, enquanto Rika continuava com as caricias ousadas que tinha lhe começado a fazer... Ele estava vendo (e sentindo) que ela tentava a todo custo transar com ele ali na frente de todos! Já pensou se as câmeras o filmassem assim? 

"Em por pensar em câmeras... Cadê elas?! " e então ele olha pra multidão se amontoando e vê que todos os flashs se encontram na pista de dança... 

"Deve ser Bra que está lá!"

Só que ele viu que Mr Satan queria interferir, mas todos os amigos o olhavam friamente... Teve uma subta idéia. 

"Será que seria Pan?" 

Em meio a toda aquela gente, uma brecha se abriu, e ele o viu, dançando com... ELE PR"PRIO?! 

- MAS QUEM É AQUELE CARA?! 

- Ele quem amor? 

Quando ele percebe Rika estava dando uma bela lição oral nele... Ele ficou com ódio se levantou e virou o rosto e o corpo, colocando seu 'amiguinho' para dentro das calças e se ajeitando... 

Rika que tinha caído do colo dele neste súbito, logo se levantou e o agarrou indo suas mãos pousar no membro ainda rijo dele!

- Ué... Eu ainda não tinha acabado... 

Torankusu não se agüentava de ódio.

- Rika, me deixa em Paz, meu coração é de outra OK!

Ele sai deixando-a lá perplexa.  
Torankusu, que ia a direção da multidão, tinha varias perguntas na cabeça.

"Por que o mirai Torankusu tinha que vir para cá? Por que ele está dançando com minha garota? O que diabos ele quer aqui novamente!?" 

Ele chega lá, com fúria nos olhos... Seu Ki já vinha crescendo há algum tempo. Até vejita tinha notado...Bra que viu a fúria nos olhos de seu irmão foi interceptá-lo assim como Goten...  
  
Goten: - o que é isso Torankusu? Por que Soltou Rika daquele jeito!? E por que está elevando seu Ki!? Está maluco!? 

Bra que escuta Goten falando e olha pros olhos de Torankusu

"se eu não interceptá-lo ele vai arruinar minha festa! "

- PARADO AGORA MESMO MOCINHO! Ta querendo estragar minha festa, onii-chan? 

- O que o mirai Torankusu está fazendo aqui dançando com a minha garota?  
  
Bra não se contentou em alegria em ver o irmão com ciúmes... Mas ele tinha que ficar quieto... ELE tava quase transando com aquelazinha! 

- Sua garota?!?!?! Ei Torankusu, ta viajando é?! Desde quando que a Pan é sua Garota?! – Pergunta Goten.

- Desde que ela me deu o beijo! 

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

( vento passando com aquela bolinha de feno sendo arrastada pelo vento! )

"Opa... Eu falei minha garota?! Eu falei do beijo?! Eu to falando como se estivesse com ciúmes!? O que é isso Torankusu!? Ta ficando louco!?" 

- Beijo? – Diz Bura.

- Mas já passou... Vou me retirar... – Diz Torankusu.

- AH NÃO VAI NÃO! Onde é que Pan lhe beijou!? E como!? E Pro que!? E por que esse ciúmes tão repentino?! – Goten Fazia varias perguntas, já ficando com raiva.

- Goten, sabia que você devia ficar calado! – Diz Bura.

- Por que deveria!? Que história é essa que a Pan tinha beijado ele!? Você sabia né, Bura? Estava participando dessa tramóia, né? 

- Não fale assim com ela! Ninguém sabe deste beijo! E eu não sei por que eu falei dele! Devia ter percebido que foi só um beijo... E que... - Ele se entristece e solta um ar de magoado - ela já o esqueceu.... 

Bra percebia a tristeza de seu irmão.

- Onii-chan, você a ama? 

- Muito... "Droga! De novo!" Agora me deixem em paz!  
- Eu acho melhor você realmente ir para seu quarto... - E fica na frente de Torankusu para que ele não veja mais o que tivesse acontecendo na pista. 

Bura fica também igual a Goten.

- Também acho! 

- O que vocês querem esconder?

Bra com cara de medo e Goten a seguia...

- Nada onii-chan! Vem! VEM! Vou com você lá pro quarto! 

-... BOA! Vou também... 

E os dois viram Torankusu para que não pudessem ver o que acontecia na pista e o levam... Mas quando eles estavam subindo, ele acaba se virando para ver novamente seu amor... Para simplesmente a fúria voltar a seus olhos... 

Todos aplaudiam os dois dançarinos... 

Que agora estavam se beijando... Um beijo terno. 

E parecia que ela estava aceitando o beijo... Ao ver isso Torankusu se soltou-se dos dois e saiu do local da festa... indo para bem longe....  
  
Mirai Pan via tudo... E viu que os dois tinham feito as pazes...

Bem, era o que ela achava... 

"Já posso voltar ao futuro, e correr aos braços de meu amado..." – Pensa Mirai Pan.

Então antes de desaparecer, Mirai Pan vê alguém sair que nem um raio... Mas como já estava fazendo um teletransporte, não percebeu de quem era aquele Ki... 

Voltou para o local que pousara com a máquina, tirou ela da cápsula e então partiu para o futuro... 

"eu senti o Ki de Pan aqui!" 

- Mas eu sou um burro, ela está lá com o... Mirai! Mas no fim ela vai vir atrás de mim! Eu sou Baka! É o Mirai! Então.. só sou eu, só que do futuro! então... Pra que essa besteira de chorar!? 

- Não era o mirai Torankusu onii-chan... 

- Eu não sei quem era, mas parecia muito com você... 

- O nome dele é Brian... Da aulas na mesma escola que Gohan trabalha... 

- Então... Eu perdi... 

- Pelo que parece...Sim... 

Bra taca um tapa na cabeça de Goten 

- Baka! 

- AI! Ué.. Mas to falando a verdade! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------- 

Parece que nosso amigo vai ter que se esquecer de nossa heroína por um tempo... mas e o que vai acontecer? E no futuro!? ele vai mudar?! veremos.... ^^ Ja matta ne! 

---------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------


	4. Um futuro podre

Mais um capitulo... Vamos ver o que acontece! hehehe Os personagens aqui utilizados não são meus... Menos Brian (que é meu ) o resto é do Akira... E Bla, Bla, Bla... 

Esse capitulo foi a Joyce que escreveu ^.^ 

Divirtam-se! 

----------------------------------------- Capitulo 4 - Um Futuro Podre ----- -------------------------  
  
Na volta ao futuro, tamanha era emoção de Mirai Pan ao pensar que finalmente teria seu amado, acabou por se confundir entre os comandos de sua nave e viajou ao futuro errado... 

Nesse futuro, havia algumas bagunças também... (Graças a sua bagunça no passado u.u)

Assim que pousou sua nave, viu que um homem a esperava, pensando ser Torankusu correu até ele, na certeza de ser recebida com o mesmo calor, mas... 

_ Querido! Finalmente poderemos ficar juntos! Eu ne... 

_ Finalmente? Olhe bem para meus olhos, Pan! Olhe bem! - ele mostrava-se irritado e apertava os braços de Pan, chacoalhando-a - Vamos! Diga! 

O rapaz prostrado à sua frente era Brian, com quem Pan havia se casado, enquanto Torankusu, quem Pan pensava ver, ao fim de sua vida, permanecia em coma no hospital. 

_ Mas...Quem é vo... 

Pan olhava nos olhos daquele homem e percebia não ser Torankusu, mas, então... Quem seria? 

_ Como? Não se lembra de seu próprio marido? Essa maldita viajem te deixou sem memória? É??? Eu não quero mais que isso se repita! Você é MINHA mulher, e deve permanecer ao meu lado! 

_ Mas... Eu não o...conhe... 

O rapaz parecia flamejar os olhos de tanta raiva. Soltou seus braços, virou- se de costas à ela, passando a mão no próprio queixo e depois, num brusco movimento deu-lhe um tapa no rosto. Mirai Pan poderia tê-lo defendido, se não estivesse tão alheia ao mundo, tão triste, pensando no que teria errado. Seu rosto delicado avermelhou-se, mas não era isso o que doía... 

_Pensou que eu fosse o Torankusu, não é? Não se lembra que ele te deixou na merda no dia da festa de Bra? Hein? Não se lembra? Porque não o esquece? Mesmo depois de casada??? 

Ele a conduziu a seu carro, e ela, sem reação, acompanhou-o. Quando o carro parou, ela olhou para a casa, mas não viu nada que reconhecesse alí, e não achou que a casa fosse mesmo de seu gosto, era muito antiquada...

" Ele deve ter feito tudo a seu modo..." 

Ela não o percebeu descer do carro, e permaneceu alí dentro, mirando a casa. Ele soltou, nervoso: 

_ Quer que eu abra a porta pra você, donzela? Quer? 

_ Não precisa não... Estou saindo... 

" Como vou fazer? Não reconheço esta casa...Não sei quem ele é....Será que tenho filhos???" 

Desceu do carro e entrou, pela porta já aberta. Olhou os móveis da sala, com cuidado, conhecendo cada canto, ao passar para a cozinha, passou levemente a mão sobre a pia, subiu ao andar de cima e reparou quantos quartos haviam. Eram dois. Tentou abrir a porta de um deles, mas não conseguiu. Ele estava no outro quarto, colocou a cara na porta e perguntou: 

_ Que está fazendo aí? Planeja dormir no quarto de hóspedes? Hahahaha! - sorria sarcástico e cruel. 

_ Não...só estava vendo se a porta estava trancada. 

Ele voltou ao quarto, e pareceu a Mirai Pan que ele entrava no banheiro. Desceu as escadas tateando o corrimão e chorando, balançava a cabeça inconformada.

" Porque? Porque estou aqui? Nesta casa? O que foi que deu errado?"  Recostou-se no sofá.

" Não pode ser...Eu não quero este homem! Eu amo o Torankusu! Preciso ir embora! Não sou obrigada a ficar aqui!" 

Levantou-se e correu para fora da casa. Com certa dificuldade, voando, encontrou na Cápsula Corp. Não é que a Cápsula Corp tinha mudado de lugar, mas é que Pan não sabia, exatamente onde era sua casa, e os caminhos que deveriam ser feitos para chegar à casa de Bulma. Ao avistar o lugar, voou o mais rápido que pôde. Pousou e logo viu uma moça: 

_ Bulma! Meu Deus! Que bom ver você! Preciso de sua ajuda!-Começou a chorar descontroladamente, abraçada à moça.-Você está tão diferente Bulma... 

_ Hey! Pan! Eu não sou a Bulma! 

Pan soltou-se do abraço, olhando bem nos olhos da moça: 

_ Então...quem é? 

_ Sou a Bura, filha de Bulma! 

Pan sabia da existência de Bura, pois soube quem ela era no passado já que no futuro, ela não existia...

-Onde está Bulma.

- Venha vou te levar até lá, Mas Pan, você não estava longe daqui?

- Não sou a mesma pan que você esta pensando. O tempo é curto e eu não quero demorar.

Bura leva Pan até o laboratório onde Bulma estava.

_ Pan! 

_ Bulma! - As duas se abraçaram e Pan começou a relatar tudo o que havia ocorrido.

_ Eu fui ao passado, para tentar salvar o Torankusu, com a ajuda de chibbi Pan. Para isso, peguei emprestada a nave de Torankusu. Sempre ouvia ele contar que voltara, certa vez ao passado, para não deixar que os andróides destruíssem todo o planeta Terra. Inspirei-me nisso, e sabendo que seria praticamente impossível ele acordar do coma, resolvi voltar.

Pan contou que assim que voltara, encontrara-se com Torankusu, e não agüentando de paixão, beijou-o, só depois de ter percebido a besteira que fizera, é que se arrependera. Contou também dos planos que fazia com Chibbi Pan, para tentar conquistar Torankusu, e, por fim, contou da festa de Bura.

_ Quando vi os dois dançando no salão, como um lindo casal apaixonado, flutuando em meio aos flashes dos fotógrafos impressionados com a beleza dos dois, achei que minha missão havia sido cumprida...Eu... 

_ Foi aí!!! - gritou Bura. 

_ Foi aí o que? - Pan parecia meio assustada com o grito da moça. 

_ Foi aí que você se enganou! Brian e Torankusu, de longe, são idênticos! Você não sabendo da existência dele, achou que fosse Torankusu, mas não era... 

_ Meu Deus! Tenho de voltar e ajeitar tudo! Mas...Como? Bulma se pronunciou.

_ Eu a ajudarei, Pan. Mas primeiro tenho que ver as condições da neve. Provavelmente você não tem o combustível necessário para a volta e tenho que ver também se não necessita de nenhum reparo. De-me a nave... 

_ Sim! A nave não está longe daqui... 

_ A nave não esta com você?

_ Não... 

_ Sabe que a nave fica encapsulada, né? 

_ Sim, mas quando encontrei esse rapaz, não deu nem tempo de colocar a maquina na cápsula. 

_ Ai! Aonde é, mais ou menos que você deixou a nave? - perguntou Bura, com a mão na cabeça. 

_A uns 300 metros daqui... Entre a casa que estou e a casa de vocês... 

- Certo, nós vamos lá, você volta para casa! 

_ Por que!? Não quero ficar com aquele homem! 

_ Pan, é o seguinte, esse cara é possessivo, idiota e arrogante! Se você não voltar logo, ele vai te procurar até no fim do mundo. 

_Uma vez ele colocou a vida de Torankusu em perigo... Por isso a Pan daqui não agüentava mais... Ela estava cansada... Simplesmente ela fugiu, pra um local distante daqui... Pois pelo menos lá ela pode morrer em paz... De tanto ele maltratá-la, ela está com variações internas e com pouco tempo de vida... Também mandei Torankusu para lá, pelo menos eles podem ficar juntos... 

- Tente fingir que é você...

- Ok... 

_ Mas, antes Pan, tenho de alertá-la sobre seu marido... Brian. Ele tem uma aparência muito semelhante à de meu filho, mas sua personalidade é terrível. 

Bulma ainda deu mais algumas instruções sobre como fingir que ela era a Pan daquele futuro e sobre permanecer calma, até Bulma ajeitar tudo. Depois, Pan foi para casa, senão ele seria capaz de prejudicá-la. Pan não sabia, mas nesse tempo, o marido terminara o banho, e ao perceber a falta da esposa, correu para onde a nave estava. Não encontrando Pan, ficou alí ainda um tempo, achando que uma hora ela viria. Mas ela não veio ao encontro da nave. Ligou em casa e ela não estava. Com a ajuda de um pau, e com os pensamentos povoados de maldades, começou a arrebentar a nave, batia com força, como que descontando sua raiva. Deixou a nave toda acabada...Voltou para casa todo contente, achando-se o mais esperto. 

Pan chegou em casa e procurou agir normalmente, reparou que um robozinho limpava sua casa, e esquentava no microondas a comida congelada. Ele, Brian, estava numa sala de ginástica que ficava nos fundos. Pan percebia que, mesmo com todo aquele esforço, pesos e pesos levantados, e ele não tinha o KI maior que 10...Pouco mais do que o de um terráqueo comum...

E ele não sabia controlar este mínimo KI, então de nada adiantavam aqueles exercícios todos. Mas ela não comentava nada, para não alterar seu modo de vida. Sabia que muitos terráqueos praticavam aquilo, uns para parecerem mais fortes, ficarem com corpos enormes, outros numa real tentativa de ser mais forte, talvez no intuito da defesa... 

Durante a noite, procurava ir deitar-se tarde, bem depois dele, pra ver se conseguia que ele dormisse mais cedo, assim não a perceberia ao se deitar e não iria tocá-la, pois se o fizesse, perceberia que ela era virgem. 

Pouco antes de se deitar, comia algo que lhe fizesse mal, e em quantidades grandes. Assim conseguiria passar mal na frente dele, chegava a vomitar. Fazia isso sempre, não queria que ele percebesse que ela não era a outra Pan, e ele perceberia se esses cuidados não fossem tomados. 

Pan fazia isso todos os dias, e os vômitos ficaram freqüentes em todas as noites, ela estava estragando seu próprio organismo, mas não havia outra maneira de evitá-lo. Ele ficava preocupado, querendo levá-la a um médico, ou ao menos a Cápsula Corp, onde diria a Bulma o que acontecia, mas ela não queria que ele fosse até lá, senão poderia ver sua nave, e atrapalharia seus planos. 

Enquanto isso, Bura e Bulma cuidavam da nave, que elas encontraram numa terrível situação, Bulma, mais experiente, sabia que levaria ao menos um mês para arrumá-la totalmente, e que Pan teria de agüentar aquele homem terrível a seu lado. 

Preocupava-se muito com ela, pois sabia que ela seria capaz de salvar seu filho... 

No final daquela semana, Bura ligou para Pan. O robozinho atendeu e não queria chamá-la, mas Pan havia ouvido o barulho do telefone e correu para dentro de casa, tomou o aparelho das mãos do importuno maquinário e falou com Bura, meio que em código, porque o robozinho ficava ligado em cada palavra que dizia. 

_ Sim, Bura! Pode falar, sou eu. 

_ Olha, não tenho boas notícias...Aliás, tenho boas e más notícias...Você quer ouvir o que primeiro? 

_ Não sei, Bura! Diga-me logo tudo de uma vez! 

_ Está bem... Encontramos sua nave, mas ela estava em péssimo estado e... 

_ Como? Deve haver algo errado...Eu a deixei em ótimas condições! Isso deve estar errado... 

_ Pan, você pode tê-la deixado em ótimas condições, mas alguém parece ter batido nela, vezes seguidas, com algum material duro, um taco, um ferro, ou mesmo madeira... E você sabe bem que alguém aí poderia ter feito isso, né? 

_ Mas que bakaiero! - sussurrou. Pan conteve-se por um instante, para que o robô não percebesse nada.- E agora? 

_ Fique calma! Tem concerto...Mas demorará pelo menos um mês até que fique pronta...

 _ Um m... - Pan ia gritar, mas, mais uma vez agüentou-se.- E agora? 

_ Agora você fica aí calma, porque minha mãe e eu daremos um jeito, tá? Manteremos-te informada...Beijinhos! Tchau! 

_ Tchau, Bura... 

Pan estava muito desanimada, mas teria de seguir em frente, para não se dar por vencida. Nesse momento sentiu uma forte dor no estômago e caiu no sofá, passando a mão na barriga. O robô correu a avisar para Brian, que chegou assustadíssimo. 

_ Pan??? O que foi?!? 

_ Nada! Subiu as escadas deixando o marido falando sozinho. 

Duas semanas se passaram e ela não havia conseguido uma só oportunidade de sair sem que o marido não a estivesse vigiando...

Com esse tempo na casa, sacou que o robozinho a controlava, e avisava a Brian quando ela fazia algo de incomum. 

" Eu queria fazer esse robô idiota em pedacinhos!". 

Num domingo, os dois assistiam a um noticiário, ela se distraiu, pensando em porque eles não tinham filhos. Não sabia se deveria perguntar, mas ele parecia calmo, então soltou, despreocupada.

_ Sabe...Estive apenas pensando... 

"Ainda bem que não temos crianças... Coitadinhas, com um pai desse..."

_ Pensando o que? - perguntou ele, friamente, por prestar atenção no noticiário. 

_ Em filhos...Porque não os temos? 

Ele olhou para ela com o mesmo ódio que olhara no dia de sua chegada, e pulou pra cima dela, dando-lhe um soco no rosto, ela defendeu, e ele enfureceu-se ainda mais, dando-lhe um soco na barriga, na altura de seu estômago que a fez gritar de dor, afinal, ela continuava tendo de prejudicar seu estômago todas as noites. Abaixou o olhar, enquanto ele andava de um lado para outro, em sua frente, feito um animal enjaulado, rosnando.

_ Você não pode me ver em paz, que já vem com provocação! Isso não está certo! Você me trai em pensamento, viaja sem minha autorização, volta toda estranha, como se não me conhecesse, não sente mais nada por mim...Nunca pareceu sentir algo verdadeiro, mas ao menos fingia, antes dessa maldita viajem...O encontrou lá, foi? Dormiu com ele, sua baka??? Hein? 

Pegou-lhe o queixo com violência levantando sua cabeça, perguntando.

_ HEIN? 

Pan soltou-se dele, e abaixou a cabeça novamente. 

_Kami-Sama me abençoou! Sabia que eu me casaria com você, que é uma mulher inútil, e me deixou estéril, para que meus filhos não sofressem!!! 

" Então é isso...Nem capaz de me engravidar ele é...E eu é que sou a inútil...Que ironia..." 

_ Vai pra longe de mim! Vai pro quarto!!! 

Pan subiu as escadas com certa dificuldade pela dor que sentia. Agora aumentara muito. O que faria? Ficou ainda pensando na pobre da outra Pan, que estava morrendo... 

" Ao menos ela está ao lado de Torankusu...no lugar dela eu faria o mesmo, morrer ao lado de meu amado é tudo que eu quero..." 

Deitou-se na cama e mesmo com a dor muito forte, deixou-se levar pelo sono...Sonhou que estava num lugar muito bonito, cheio de plantas por todos os lados, vestia branco e sentia-se muito bem. 

"Morri?" 

Um homem de traços finos e com alegre sorriso veio em sua direção. Abraçou-a e pediu que tivesse calma, pois com o tempo, tudo se resolveria, pediu que ela tivesse forças. Pan sentiu um alívio ali, e quando parecia ir embora, olhou para o horizonte e parecia ver sua mãe, seu pai e seus avós acenando a ela. Quando acordou, a dor já havia passado. 

Ligou para Bulma, para ver se tudo corria bem, e dentro de mais duas semanas, ela poderia se ver longe de todo aquele inferno... 

Pan emagrecia, tinha uma palidez horrível na pele, vomitava constantemente, estava muito mal. Não poderia ficar melhor, senão Brian poderia tentar algo, e o que faria? Pan já não tinha mais brilho no olhar, parecia, certas vezes, um zumbi, caminhando pelo jardim da casa. 

Brian às vezes, parecia querer ajudá-la, mas não conseguia falar com a moça sem ser bruto... Até para perguntar se ela estava melhor. Ás vezes ele sentia raiva dela...Queria bater-lhe até que não agüentasse mais, às vezes lembrava do começo do namoro e pensava se um dia realmente a amara...E se ela o havia amado.

Pan por longas horas, sentava-se na janela do quarto, passava a mão no estômago, demonstrando que doía, olhava para o horizonte, pensava nos olhos de Torankusu, pensava no beijo que havia dado no Torankusu do passado, pensava em seu Torankusu na mesa do hospital, dormindo, com uma expressão triste, e desesperava-se ao pensar que ele poderia estar morto... 

Às vezes tinha pesadelos, onde Torankusu morria em seus braços, sem que ela pudesse ter lhe contado que o amava muito, que o queria muito bem e que sofrera durante anos, pensando em como seria bom ficar com ele...Em como gostaria de ter-lhe beijado, abraçado, acariciado...E como gostaria de ter se entregado...

Brian, por muitas vezes, a observava com rancor, não sabia bem o motivo, mas sentia raiva da moça...Queria que ela o amasse, mas não sabia fazer nada pra agradá-la. Duas semanas se passaram, e a ligação de Bulma alertava Pan.

_ Pan? Minha querida! Está tudo pronto! Você já pode se ver livre desse monstro, desse inferno, e ir salvar seu amado!

 _ Jura? É mesmo Bulma??? 

Pan chorava copiosamente, e ria ao mesmo tempo, finalmente poderia arrumar as coisas, trazer seu amado para a vida! Quando ia saindo, Brian a chamou.

_ Pan??? Aonde vai? 

Pan, sem se virar para trás, respondeu.

_ Vou à casa de Bulma...Ela...Quer conversar comigo... 

_ Vou junto! 

Pan virou-se para ele.

_ NÃO!!! 

_ O que é isso? Está chorando? 

_ Estou com muita dor...Preciso ir vê-la...Fique aqui...Eu te ligo, avisando se estou melhor. 

Saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si, ainda ouviu a voz de Brian a chamá-la, mas nem olhou para trás. Estava fraca, mas juntou forças e foi voando à Cápsula Corp. Lá chegando, Bura a abraçava forte e dizia que queria que ela fizesse tudo para que pudesse salvar seu irmão de quem sentia muita falta. 

_ Bulma, jamais esquecerei o que está fazendo por mim... 

_ Eu é que jamais esquecerei sua coragem, Pan, você está salvando meu filho! Eu devo minha vida a você. As duas choraram abraçadas, e Bura também chorava. Pan olhou para Bura e percebeu algo estranho... 

_ Escute, Bura, você também é descendeste de sayajin, não é? 

_ Sou sim, meu pai é o Vegeta! 

_ Isso quer dizer que você não poderia estar gordinha...Que barriga é essa? 

_ Hahaha! Você já reparou? Pois é...Estou grávida! 

Pan abraçou Bura e acariciou sua barriga. Antes que pudesse perguntar quem era o pai, Brian chegou... 

Já foi empurrando Bura, Bulma veio defender a filha, e antes que o soco a atingisse, Pan colocou-se à frente das duas e segurou o braço do maldito, Bura vinha por trás com um pedaço de metal, com o qual bateria na cabeça dele, mas como ela estava muito nervosa acabou deixando cair no chão o metal. Ela ia pegar de novo, mas era tarde, ele já havia virado para encarar Bura e ia bater-lhe quando Goten chega em sua frente e diz.

_ Você não vai bater em minha mulher, não!!! 

Pan olhou assustada e segurou Brian: 

_ Pode deixar, Gohan tou-san, que dele cuido eu! 

_ Pan...Esse é o Goten...Meu marido! - disse Bura, abraçada ao rapaz 

_ É mesmo? Tá parecendo com o Gohan! 

_ Mas eu sou mais bonito que ele!!! - Ri Goten. 

Os olhos de Brian estavam em fúria pura.

_ Sua mulher dos infernos! 

Ele taca um soco seguro na barriga dela, ela finge sentir. 

_ Agora vai voltar comigo! 

Ela então olha pra cara dele e dá um soco que faz com que ele pare a seis metros longe dela... 

_ Acho que não! 

Devido ao esforço, Pan cai no chão por alguns minutos, Bulma a segura e fica preocupada, mas Pan nada conta, apenas diz que comeu muita coisa que não devia por um mês seguido e fingia vômitos para que ele não a tocasse, mas não especificou o que fez durante o mês.

Bulma pensou um pouco e se lembrou de um remédio ótimo para o estômago que ela tinha levou Pan até o quarto deu um comprimido junto com um copo de água que a fez melhorar logo, entregou-lhe alguns comprimidos desse remédio recomendando que ela tomasse sempre que percebesse que a dor estava começando. Tudo pronto, Pan não via a hora de partir. 

Bulma chega perto dela. 

- Pan, querida, tome muito cuidado com o que pode fazer... As coordenadas que coloquei são para o passado em que você estava... De lá você seguirá para o futuro correto, memorizei as coordenadas certas...E memorizei as daqui também, para que, se algo der errado, você volta e eu arrumo tudo! Você saberá a diferença pelos nomes com os quais as salvei...Esse futuro aqui eu nomeei Brian, e o correto, Torankusu... Você não se enganará... Os olhos de Bulma se encheram de lágrimas. 

- Pode deixar! - As duas se abraçaram, depois Pan abraça Bura e Goten, deu-lhes um último aceno e parte. 

**********************************************************************************************  
  


Será que está tudo bem no passado? Será que Chibbi Pan ainda está disposta a conquistar seu grande amor, Torankusu? E ele, deixará que seu amor fique com Brian? Mirai Pan estará curada com o remédio que Bulma lhe deu? Vejam as respostas dessas perguntas e muitas outras coisas, no próximo capítulo dessa emocionante história!


	5. Em fim

-==- Treco do capitulo passado

*...* telepatia

Os personagens de akira não me pertencem... Ai é chato falar isso sempre! Todo mundo já sabe! u.u'... Esse é o Meu ultimo capitulo... agora só falta a Joyce concluí-lo... A nossa parceria rendeu bastante! Eu amei! Joyce, valeu mesmo! Divirtam-se com o penúltimo capitulo dessa emocionante historia^^ :* 

---------------------------------------------- Capitulo 5 - Em fim... ----- ------------------------------

- -==- 

Bulma chega perto dela. 

- Pan, querida, tome muito cuidado com o que pode fazer... As coordenadas que coloquei são para o passado em que você estava... De lá você seguirá para o futuro correto, memorizei as coordenadas certas...E memorizei as daqui também, para que, se algo der errado, você volta e eu arrumo tudo! Você saberá a diferença pelos nomes com os quais as salvei...Esse futuro aqui eu nomeei Brian, e o correto, Torankusu... Você não se enganará... Os olhos de Bulma se encheram de lágrimas. 

- Pode deixar! - As duas se abraçaram, depois Pan abraça Bura e Goten, deu-lhes um último aceno e parte. 

-==- 

Enquanto isso no passado... 

- ¬¬ Baka! Goten, quando é que você vai tomar a posição de homem?

- Ei! Para com isso, tá! Eu sou homem!

- As vezes parece criança!

Goten fecha a cara.

- Onii-chan... 

- Por que ela fez isso? 

- Por que você fez aquilo com ela? 

- Aquilo o que?! – Pergunta Goten.

- Não se faça de desentendido!- Começa Torankusu. – Se não fosse por  você ter me apresentado aquela mulher nada disso estaria acontecendo!

- Que bom que você sabe, onii-chan! Agora me diz, por que fez aquilo? 

- Eu não queria. Ela que me puxou! Goten é o culpado Mor disso!  
- EU?! Eu não fiz nada! 

- Me apresentou aquela coisa lá! 

- Por que você não saiu de perto, Onii-chan? 

- Bem que eu tentei, mas se eu machucasse ela, não ia prestar! 

- Tá, tudo bem... Pelo menos isso.

- Vamos voltar, por que já, já Vejita-san vai querer nós matar se nos encontrar aqui!  
  
Torankusu ainda resiste por alguns segundos, mas é levado por Bura e Goten. Quando ele começa a andar ele sente uma dor esquisita no peito e cai sem ar no chão... 

- ONII-CHAN! 

- TORANKUSU! O que foi?! 

- Não consigo... Respirar... 

- Goten leve-o pro hospital... Correndo! Vai! 

- Certo!  
  
Goten pega Torankusu e sai voando o mais rápido que pode, indo em direção ao hospital... Bura volta para a festa, correndo o mais rápido que podia, ao chegar lá... 

- Onde estava?! Cadê o pirralho, cria do Kakarotto? 

- Levou Onii-chan pro hospital. Ele não conseguia respirar... 

Bulma que havia escutado a conversa fica preocupada

- PRO HOSPITAL?! O que aconteceu?! 

- Não sei... Ele passou mal, como se não pudesse respirar.  
  
Ao longe o furduncio já tinha começado, Pan, que estava conversando envergonha com Brian, vê a agitação... 

- O que foi, Pan? 

- Nada. É esse fuzuê todo... O que aconteceu? 

- Não deve ser nada...  
  
Bura que vem correndo em direção a Pan e vê que ela está bem ocupada com Brian. 

Este havia avistado Bura chegar, segura Pan na cintura e começa a beijá-la, para que Bura não se aproximasse... 

Mas Bura era mais determinada... 

- Pan, você vai ter que vir comigo! 

- Bura... Que honra... Mas, o que foi? – Diz Brian.

- Não falei com você copia de Torankusu! Pan, ele não é Torankusu! Vai preferi ficar com ele ao invés de ter o próprio? 

- BURA! Que é isso? Agora é você que vem com isso? 

- Então existiu alguém que já veio falar com você sobre o onii-chan? Então... Acho que você esta querendo dizer não até a seu coração... 

- Me desculpe, Bura...-Diz Brian pegando Pan pela cintura - Mas Pan é minha e de mais ninguém!

Bura vê aquilo e vê ainda mais que Pan aceita o jeito dele... 

Sua fúria emana... 

Bura ainda não conseguia se defender como saiya-jin guerreira, mas sabia soltar sua fúria como ninguém... 

Apesar de ainda se segurar para não estragar sua festa...  

- Se estais a pensar que Pan irá ficar contigo, mane, está muito enganado! Nunca, NUNCA Ela será tão burra pra fazer isso... E no dia que ela fizer pode ter certeza, você Pan, não será mais minha amiga! 

- Pois que não seja! Estou nam... - Pan engole seco, mas acaba falando a palavra - Estou namorando com Brian...  
  
Desta vez Bura não se fez de rogada... 

Deu um grito e tacou dois socos em Pan, um na cara outro na barriga... 

Pan era mais treinada que Bura, mais sabia que era mais fraca, já que Bura era metade saiya-jin e ela, era um quarto... 

A pancada doeu bastante... 

Principalmente quando Bura estava em irá... 

O único que conseguia controlar era Vejita... 

Ele sente que o Ki de sua filha se elevando muito e vai ver o que é. Quando chega lá, Pan e Bura estavam quase lutando, mas o que Vejita não agüenta ver é que aquele humano desprezível levantando a mão e batendo no rosto de sua filha... 

E vai pra cima dele... (Coitado... hohohoho)

- Não ouse nunca mais bater em minha filha... – Diz Vejita

- Ou fará o que, Velho decrepto? – Responde Brian.

- Isso verme insolente e desgraçado... 

Vejita parte pra cima daquele humano, que não agüenta nem três socos 'fracos' dele... 

Brian cai do outro lado do salão sangrando muito...

A aquela altura todos os convidados já tinham saído, só havia ficado os conhecidos mesmo e esse baka, filho da... (Deixa-me respirar! Eu to com ódio desse cara --'! Detalhe, eu criei ele e to puta com ele ¬¬­)

Bura chega perto de Pan, que estava caída no chão, mas já começava a se levantar. 

- Prefere mesmo ficar com um humano que não é mais forte do que você? Prefere ficar com alguém que nunca vai te amar, vai em frente! Boa sorte! Mas, nunca mais volte a falar comigo, ou com Onii-chan... Ele te ama... E não esse humano ai... 

"E você acha que eu não o amo?" Pensa Pan.

Gohan e Videl vão ajudar Brian e o levam para o hospital, Pan sai de lá cuspindo sangue, mas não antes te tacar uma 'faca' em Bura. 

- Se teu irmão me amasse, então você e Goten estarão casados... Coloque isso na cabeça, enquanto eu não tiver Torankusu, você não terá Goten... E eu farei que isso aconteça... Brian... Se você realmente acha que eu o amo está enganada... O que eu quero agora é machucar seu irmão... Como ele fez comigo!

- Se achas que nunca ficarei com Goten está enganada... Algum dia, isso acontecera... Mas não acontecerá pra você se não tiveres Torankusu vivo! 

- Como disse? 

- Não tenho mais que dizer nada! Vá embora! Quando pensar direito o que está fazendo, ai sim, você volta. Mas acho que não irá encontrar mais meu irmão vivo... 

Bura sai de perto, e Pan fica preocupada... 

"Será que aconteceu o que Mirai Pan havia dito? Eu vou perder Torankusu para sempre?"  
  
Enquanto isso na "pista de pouso" de mirai Pan...

- Ah! Chegue... Agora, vamos concertar o que eu fiz! Antes que algo de ruim aconte... 

Por... que o ki de To...Torankusu está tão... ESSA NÃO! Será? 

Mirai Pan corre, melhor, voa, até a C.C e vê que o baile já havia acabado, vê também a briga de Chibbi Pan. Vê Vejita tacando três socos bem dados em Brian (BEM FEITOOOO)... Vê Pan e Bura brigando... Ela tinha alterado o passado... 

- O que eu posso fazer?  
  
Chibi Pan sai voando da corporação cápsula... Mirai vê e adora.

- Perfeito para pegá-la

E foi o que ela fez... Mirai Pan foi atrás dela. Chibi Pan nem sentiu ser perseguida. Chorava muito...

- O que eu fiz?! O que foi que eu fiz? Estraguei tudo!

Chibbi Pan parou perto de um lago... 

Por sinal muito bonito... 

Mirai se aproxima dela... 

- Pan? 

- Eu pedi pra que você não chegasse perto de mim... 

- Você não pode ficar com Brian... Sua vida será muito infeliz! 

- Você nem o conhece! 

- Ora se não o conheço! Morei com ele um mês! 

- Como é que é? 

Mirai conta toda historia. Desde que saiu até quando voltou... Falando tudo mesmo. 

Até o que não tinha contado para Bulma do futuro... 

Mostrou algumas marcas que tinha ficado no corpo, e por duas vezes passou mal na frente de Chibi Pan. O que a convenceu... 

- Mas nem sei onde Torankusu está! 

- Não deveria querer saber! 

Mirai se esconde atrais de uma moita, e vê para seu desespero, Brian... Acompanhado de Gohan e Videl... 

- Brian... Você está bem?

- Ele preferiu vir atrás de você. Ele estava muito preocupado... – Diz Gohan

- * Mirai! MIRAI! * 

- * Abriu a comunicação é? *

- * Se ele é o monstro que você diz ser... Não quero passar o resto de minha vida sendo perseguida por ele.. Mas tenho que fingir, né? *  
- * Pelo menos até amanhã... Vou descobrir o que aconteceu com Torankusu... Espere-me. Volto antes do amanhecer... Na sua casa! *

- * Ta certo!*

- * " Ja ne!" * - E mirai desaparece. 

- PAN! ACORDA! – Grita Gohan.

Pan dá um grito, pelo susto. Brian vai até ela e a carrega.

- Vamos embora... Esse pessoal rico ai não dá a mínima pra você... 

- Hai... 

Os quatros vão para casa, cuidar dos ferimentos de Brian antes de deixá-lo em casa... 

Enquanto isso Mirai Pan vai atrás de Torankusu... 

Ela o acha no hospital da capital do oeste.

E vai para cobertura, ficando lá em cima e diminuindo o ki ao Maximo.  
- Ei cara, você ta melhor... – Diz Goten ao lado de Torankusu.

- Sim estou... 

- Você vai ter que passar a noite aqui... Descansando... Por favor, Son Goten, deixe-o descansando... – Diz o Médico.

- Deixe-o aqui... Pelo menos até eu dormir... 

- Af! Ta falando como se fosse morrer! Vai precisar de muito mais para eu me livrar de você, não é mesmo!? 

- É.

- Certo.. Goten poderá ficar... Só até você dormir, o que não vai demorar... 

O medico sai, e Goten senta na cadeira perto de Torankusu. Ele se torna serio...

- O que Foi Torankusu.

- Ainda estou pensando naquele cara que é minha copia.

- Preocupado?

- Pode me fazer um favor?

- Claro né! Manda!

- Afaste-o de Pan. Peça para que ela venha falar comigo.

- Tá. Pode deixar. Ja ne.

- Ja ne. 

A porta se fecha e Torankusu olha para janela, antes de fechar os olhos e dormir... 

* - Pan... Aishiteru... E eu não vou desistir de você!*  
  
Mirai Pan começará a chorar...

Chibbi Pan se levanta da mesa de jantar. Ela quase pode ter a certeza de que ouviu a voz de Torankusu, como se falasse com ela mentalmente.

- Pan, o que foi? – Começa Gohan.

- Eu tenho que falar a verdade para vocês.

- Que verdade filha? – Diz Videl.

Pan começa sua narrativa. Brian tinha voltado para casa, então não seria um estorvo.

Do terraço do hospital da capital do oeste, Mirai Pan começa a passar mal...Ela toma uma três cápsulas do remédio que Bulma mandou e volta a ficar bem... 

"Vai dar tudo certo."

Ela se levanta e desce ao quarto de Torankusu.

Ela vê um corre-corre, no meio vê que o corpo de torankusu é levado a Uti. Ele tinha entrado em coma.

- Droga! Não! Isso não. Agora não!

- Senhorita Son Pan! – Diz uma enfermeira.

- O que acontece com Torankusu.

- Os médicos não entendem, ele esta com a respiração fraca. Foi movido para a UTI imediatamente. Mas não para de falar seu nome. Ao que parece, ele esta com problema no coração.

- Droga! Cheguei tarde!

- Posso lhe colocar para dentro, mas terás que tomar cuidado.

- Certo.

- Me acompanhe.

Pan se veste com todos os apetrechos para entrar na uti. Vê antes que torankusu passa por uma pequena cirurgia para saberem o que estava acontecendo.

- Son Pan?

- Sim?

- Não irá conseguir falar com Torankusu. 

- ele está bem, né?

- Está em estado de coma.

- Co...coma? – Pan cai no chão, chorando muito. – Co..Coma! Eu não consegui... Eu falhei!

- Senhorita Son Pan.

- A enfermeira disse que ele constantemente falava meu nome. Posso ir até onde ele está?

- Já está vestida para tal. Sim, apenas vim lhe contar. Ele está no quarto da Uti. Acompanhe-me.

Mirai Pan acompanha o Médico. Ele a deixa no quarto e fecha a porta.

Pan chega até a cama e o vê, inerte. Novamente.

- Torankusu! Droga! Eu não consegui! Eu falhei... Perdi você no futuro e não consegui lhe salvar nesse passado.

"Lembre-se do que lhe ensinei." 

A voz de mirai Torankusu lhe vem a mente.

Ela se senta numa cadeira perto de Torankusu, e acaba dormindo chorando.

Flash back on

- O que vou lhe ensinar agora é muito perigoso! – Diz Mirai Torankusu.

- Eu consigo qualquer coisa! Sou forte! – Diz Mirai Pan.

- Certo... Pois se sente.

- Me sentar? Mais por que?

- Para começarmos o treinamento!

- Sentados? Ta brincando comigo?

- Não. – Ele se senta. – Sente-se a minha frente.

- Mais...

- Você quer aprender ou não. Além de perigosa a técnica, para você será muito difícil, já que és muito agitada!

- Não me diga que é meditação?

- É mais ou menos.

- ai, mais uma vez aquelas meditações chatas...

- Mas essa pode salvar uma vida!

- Heim? – no mesmo instante pan senta e fica prestando atenção no que torankusu diz.

- Existe uma técnica de penetração da mente. Mas essa técnica só funciona se ambos os lados se gostarem muito. Se entrar na cabeça de um inimigo você poderá ter se confundir. Além do que será mais difícil entrar numa mente que não lhe deixa e outra que permite sua presença. O segredo é você querer mostrar a verdade. É querer dizer praquela pessoa tudo que seu subconsciente tem.

- Mas pra que? Não seria muito mais fácil você dizer a pessoa falando.

- Quando a pessoa não tem coragem suficiente de dizer isso pela frente pode se fazer em projeções.

- E o que tem de perigoso?

- Você avançar uma doença que teu corpo possui, lhe beirando a morte, ou você se perder, entrar em coma, e nunca mais voltar.

- E não tem volta não?

- Tem, mas você sempre voltara com uma seqüela.

- E qual é o segredo.

- Concentre-se na pessoa que você quer entrar, se tiver algo da pessoa melhor ainda, se não tiver você ficara meio perdida, mas acabará achando-a. Concentre-se em entrar na minha mente.

Pan passa várias horas tentando até que consegue, um pouco. Por causa de sua euforia ela volta muito rápido.

- Eu consegui? – Dizia se tremendo. – Afe, parece que eu briguei com uns cem homens.

- É a conseqüência, pois no teu corpo não há nenhuma doença. E por você ter voltado rápido de mais.

- Dá pra passar mais tempo que isso?

- Dá. Mas quanto mais tempo, mais perigoso.

- Faz você. Eu quero ver.

Torankusu abaixa a cabeça, e pensa.

* " Talvez eu não volte "* 

Mirai Pan Escuta, mas vê que torankusu não emite nenhum som. Então se esquece.

Ele faz.

Os dois se deitam na grama.

Ela estava com um vestido branco longo, muito belo e ele parecia um príncipe, e estava com sua calda antiga, que foi cortada por motivos justos.

- Acompanhe-me.

- Nossa! Aonde vamos?

- Um local que quero lhe mostrar faz tempos, mas não tinha a coragem de mostrá-lo.

Pan segue torankusu, segurando a mão dele. Estavam em um campo florido com as mais variadas rosas e flores que eles já tinham visto. Ela avista um lago ao longe.

- Que lindo.

- Pan, eu queria lhe dizer que quando voltarmos ao nossos corpos não sei se estarei ainda vivo.

- Por que diz isso?

- Estou com uma doença no coração. Os médicos ainda não sabem mas disseram que eu poderia entrar em coma a qualquer instante.

Pan se assusta.

- Pó que você não me disse logo?? Vamos voltar antes que a doença... 

- Shii...

Torankusu tapa a boca dela com dois dedos.

- Aishiteru Son Pan.

Pan leva um baque forte. Ela vira o rosto.

- Mas somos irmãos, você cuidou de mim quando era criança, sempre foi meu irmão... Um pai que não tive... Você deve está se confundindo...

- Não é a primeira vez que dizes não a meu amor. É uma pena, já que sei que me ama. Por que tens medo? 

- Você é um pai para mim, como poderia te amar como um marido?

- Tudo a seu tempo...

Torankusu Poe a mão no coração. E eles voltam. Pan acorda assustada, e ao lado vê que torankusu sangrava pela boca.

A partir daí ele nunca mais acordou...

Flash back off

Pan acorda ao lado de Torankusu. Ela sabia o que tinha que fazer. 

- Eu tenho que fazer o mesmo treinamento que fiz uma vez com mirai Torankusu... entra no sonho dele... É difícil, mas vou fazê-lo! 

Ela começa a se concentrar, segura na mão de Torankusu, e começa a procurá-lo. 

Ela estava fazendo uma projeção astral, a procura da alma de Torankusu, que estava exatamente indo para a casa de Pan... Ele estava flutuando em cima da casa, olhando para ela... Quando ia descendo... 

- Não vá... 

- Pan? O... 

- Venha comigo...  
Ela pega a mão dele e voa, até onde eles não sabem... Mas o local era bonito. 

E estava de manhã neste local... 

Tinha um lago enorme, varias plantas, e animais... 

Ele estava agora com uma roupa tipo de príncipe, e ela com um vestido de princesa... Longo e branco... O cabelo dela estava amarrado com flores, e ele tinha na cintura uma espada, e a calda dele novamente tinha aparecido... 

Realmente aquele local mostrava o que a pessoa era. Mirai Pan se lembrava do sonho  que acabara de ter com mirai Torankusu que ele guiava ela até o mesmo lovcal apareciam do mesmo jeito que estavam agora...  
  
- Tenho que te contar uma coisa... 

- shii.. não fale... 

- Não me interrompa! Não sou a Pan que você conhece... Ela esta em apuros, se você realmente morrer! 

- Você é aquela que me beijou? 

- Hai... Isso não vem ao caso... Sou do futuro! E voltei para te salvar... Mas parece que estou complicando as coisas mais ainda... 

- Então está explicado... A mudança repentina de Pan... Da Chibi pan... Mas, você está alterando o passado fazendo isso... 

- Por que não quero te perder... No futuro, Mirai Torankusu tinha vindo a essa terra... Mas ele caiu doente depois que disse que me amava... E até agora está em coma! Por favor, por mais que queiras ficar dormindo, lute para acordar... Ainda precisamos de você... Pan ainda precisa de você... Assim como eu ainda preciso de você... Chibi Pan e você ficarão juntos, mas preciso de ajuda! Sem isso nunca será possível ajudar. Seja paciente com ela... Invista! Não desista dela tão fácil... Os corações de vocês já estão unidos... Mas ainda existe o medo... De que seus familiares não aceitem... Não deixe o amor de vocês morrer... 

- Chiibi Pan não irá aceitar.

- Irá sim! Pan ficara em apuros se Brian realmente ficar com ela! Estou arriscando minha vida, mas não temo mais. Se eu amo Mirai Torankusu, preferiria morrer se não o tivesse do meu lado. E Chibbi Pan faria o mesmo com você, Chibbi Torankusu! Volte ao mundo. Saia do coma que você entrou. Essa doença não é nada, já foi curada! Essa doença que tens é a perda do amor! Agora eu entendi! Você acha que perdeu o amor e não quer lutar. Volte. Acredite, você não a perdeu. Ela te ama...

Mirai Pan começa a Flutuar e começa a desaparecer...

- Faça com que vocês sejam assim no futuro... Olhe a sua mão e olhe para você próprio... 

Ela desaparece, e ele olha na mão dele, o anel de casado, ele retira e lê "Serei sempre sua... Pan" ele coloca novamente e olha a si mesmo. Estava com roupas de príncipe e sua calda havia crescido... 

- De tudo, acho que só não terei a calda...  
...  
  
Ela acorda... Já raiava um novo dia. E suas esperanças estavam renovadas... 

Chibbi Pan se levantava, mas estava dolorida e fraca. A projeção era perigosa, e Mirai Pan sabia. Ela poderia morrer, já que a doença que ela adquiriu avançou. A dor havia voltado com toda força... Ela começa a vomitar sangue...

- * " Ele está no hospital da capital oeste... Venha logo... Ele está em coma" 

- * " Mirai? Mirai você está bem? " *

- * " Tive que usar uma técnica que mirai Torankusu me ensinou... fui atrás dele nos sonhos, e me esforcei de mais... estou morrendo... " *

Chibi Pan que estava sentada na mesa do café da manhã da um solavanco... Todos que estavam ali se assustam... Brian que comia com eles é o primeiro a perguntar.

- O que foi meu bem? 

- Estou saindo... 

- Para onde vai? 

- Hospital da capital do oeste. * "ainda esta ai? "* 

- * " Hai... " * 

- * "Chego em menos de 10 minutos. Por favor não morra!" * 

- * " Não venha atrás de mim! Venha direto ao quarto de Torankusu Ele está na UTI. Voltarei agora a meu futuro. O que quer que aconteça, irá acontecer! Adeus!" * 

Mirai se teleporta indo parar na corporação cápsula... Bura estava do lado de fora, chorando...

- Bura? 

- Já disse que não quero mais falar com você Pan! Vá em bora! 

- Desculpa, mas você vai me escutar... Sabe, só queria que você e Goten ficassem bem e outra, quando a criança nascer, ame-a muito, pois vocês dois dão um casal perfeito... 

Bura se vira para olhar Pan nos olhos e acaba vendo ela caia no chão enquanto vomitava sangue. Bura fica nervosa...

- O que aconteceu Pan? Quem lhe fez isso? 

- Um babaca... Não se preocupe só vim lhe da o recado... Eu estou indo... 

- Se você sair assim, vai morrer! 

- Sabe o que aprendi? 

- O que? 

- Tenho os melhores amigos! E a resposta para acordar Torankusu está no meu coração... Cuide bem desse passado... Que eu vou voltar para meu futuro... 

- Você está delirando Pan vamos. Eu te levo ao hospital! 

Pan retira uma cápsula do bolso e aperta, nela aparece a máquina de viagem do tempo... Bulma aparece nessa hora, assim como Vejita...  
  
 - Como tens essa máquina?? 

- Assim como seu filho, que voltou a essa época, eu o faço, para salvá-lo. Já fiz o que tinha que fazer... Agora voltou para... - Ela mais uma vez vomita sangue -... Meu futuro... 

- Deste jeito!? Vais morrer! 

- Vá ao hospital... Seu filho precisa mais de você do que eu... - Ela entra na máquina e liga... - Sayonará Bulma-san... Mande lembranças a chibbi Pan...  
  
E falando isso some...

Programando para voltar ao futuro certo... Bulma até tenta impedir, mas já era tarde... Ela havia ido... 

- Agora é rezar para que ela chegue viva ao futuro... 

Vejita fica olhando para o céu... 

" Como havia pensado... maldito seja kakarotto... " 

E com um sorriso volta-se para casa... O telefone toca e Bulma vai atender, ainda meio confusa...

- Moshi moshi? Nani???? Tem certeza!?!??! Olha lá! ... Pelo menos... tá,tá... já vamos... Ja ne... 

- O que foi? - Bulma com os olhos crescentes e cheios de lágrimas- temos trabalho a fazer! Torankusu saiu do coma e pede ajuda.

- como assim? 

- Vamos. Não podemos gastar o tempo... Temos pouquíssimo tempo para conseguir o que acabaram de pedir... 

- Onii-chan pediu o que? 

- Não faça perguntas! Vamos! No carro eu te explico! 

Bulma sai carregando Bura para o carro e saem numa velocidade incrível... Pararam em uma loja, e em pouco tempo estavam no hospital... 

- Tudo pronto? 

- Hai! 

- Ela não chegou ainda! Vamos ao combinado! 

- HAI!  
  
Pan que ainda estava presa em casa sai correndo mas Brian a pega pelo braço... E aperta forte... Tão forte que marca o braço dela... 

- O que está fazendo Brian? – Pergunta Gohan.

- Me larga! 

- Você não vai sair correndo atrás daquele almofadinha não! És minha namorada! Esqueça ele! 

- Gohan... – Diz Videl.

- Deixa pai! Dessa eu cuido!- Olha para Brian com fúria nos olhos - Escuta aqui... Se está pensando que eu sou fraca esta enganado! E outra, não sou sua namorada! Entre ter você e verdadeiro Torankusu, eu prefiro o verdadeiro! Larga-me! 

- NÃO! 

Gohan chega junto

- Acho que é melhor soltá-la! 

- Ao invés de mandar soltá-la, o senhor deveria fazer com que ela se calasse e mandasse voltar para mesa! Ela vai atrás de um velhote! 

- E Você é tão bem novo! Pode até ter menos idade que Torankusu, mas com certeza está caindo os pedaços.. E ele, que é bem mais velho, é bem mais em forma que você.  
  
Pan pisou no calo de Brian... 

Isso fez com que Brian se revelasse... Ele dá um soco no estomago de Pan e essa defendeu... Ele começou a querer bater nela mas ela ficava defendendo... Gohan estava de platéia, e ficou assistindo, não mexeu um músculo...  
  
 - Sabe por que não tenho nenhum namorado? Por que todos são mais fracos que eu! E sabe por que eu só quero Torankusu? Por que ele é o único que pode defender meus socos sem se machucar tanto... 

- Você só sabe se defender! E só sabe falar! 

- É? - Ela taca uma pernada nele e ele sai voando janela a fora... Parando uns 6 metros deles.

- Bem que você disse como ele era filha! – Diz Gohan

- E eu não quis acreditar... – Diz Videl

- Vá atrás de quem você realmente ama e seja feliz... 

- Arigato! - Pan sai correndo e voa pra longe de lá... Brian vendo aquilo pega o carro e se manda... 

Ela chega 30 minutos depois do que havia previsto e vai procurar o quarto que Torankusu estava. Ela chega a uma enfermeira.

- Onde está Briefs Torankusu?

- Você é a filha do Mr. Satan, né? 

- Hai... 

- Vá ao terraço... Tem alguém lhe esperando lá... 

Pan sorri, seus olhos brilham... Mas antes que ela comece a correr uma segunda enfermeira pega no braço dela.

- Me larga...

- Espere! Você não pode ir assim... Vem comigo... 

Pan estava confusa, mas acabou sendo empurrada por 7 enfermeiras para dentro de um quarto. Assim que ela entra Bura estava lá dentro...

- Você demorou! Vem aqui... Terá que ser rápido... 

- O que aconteceu!? Por que está aqui? 

- Não é hora pra perguntas! Vamos, vamos! Pro banheiro! 

Pan não tava mais entendendo nada... Mas fez, pois Bura não era de brincar nem de falar pela segunda vez... Ela entra no banheiro e Bura começa a tirar a roupa de Pan.

- O que é isso?! 

- Se acha que vai ficar com essa roupa, suja e feia pra essa ocasião, tá muito enganada! Vamos! RÁPIDO! Tira logo e entra no chuveiro! Eu não tenho o dia todo! E eu já to pronta! 

- Realmente! Pra onde você vai? Com esse vestido Vermelho decotado? 

- Não é lindo? MAS vamos! Já disse não tenho o dia todo! 

Pan entra no chuveiro e começa a tomar banho... O segundo do dia! E olha que ainda era 8 da manhã! 

- Se esfregue bem! Passe o sabonete, o shampoo, o condicionador! Tudinho! E venha aqui pra fora! Que o resto eu e as meninas aqui faremos! 

- O que é que está acontecendo!? Você tá parecendo dama de honra!

- Sem perguntas! Fica calada e anda logo... 

- Hai² - Pan faz essa cara -.-'   
  
Ela acaba o banho e enquanto se enxuga, três meninas entram no banheiro e começam a vesti-la. Calcinha e sutian... Pan fica muito constrangida, mas se abrisse à boca de novo, Bura lhe mataria com certeza! 

Ela é levada para o quarto e senta na cama, enquanto as meninas começam a dar um jeito no cabelo dela. Fazem um coque e o prendem com flores e arames para que o cabelo e as flores, que exalavam um perfume muito bom, não caíssem... 

Sem muita maquiagem, apenas o contorno do olho e sombra. Bura segurava as lágrimas o quanto podia... 

Assim que acabam, Bura olha dentro dos olhos negros de Pan, dá um abraço forte...

- Você está linda... 

- Pra que tudo isso? Até parece que eu estou me casando! 

- Deixa de conversa! Vai logo pro telhado que é o melhor que você faz! 

- Mas pra que esse... 

- NÃO RECLAMA! VAI LOGO ANTES QUE EU PERCA MINHA... -Pan saiu rapidinho do quarto em que estava antes que Bra lhe matasse mesmo, tanto que não escuta o que ela diz... - Paciência... Hehehe... Boa sorte, Pan... Boa sorte onii-san...  
  
Já longe dos gritos de Bura e perto da escada que dava para o terraço, Pan viu... várias pétalas vermelhas nas escadas que dariam para o topo do prédio... 

Aquilo tudo era estranho... Seja o que tiver acontecendo, ela não tava entendendo nada! 

Mas tava muito curiosa! 

- Metade da turma que ta lendo o fic já entendeu! Uhauhauh

- Ei!!!! Isso não vale!!!!

- Volta pra fic! Depois você reclama! – Digo eu!

- hai² -_-'

Bem... 

Ela começa a subir as escadas, levantando aquele vestido, longo e branco... 

Ela tava igualzinha a uma princesa... 

Chegando lá em cima, a porta estava fechada... 

- Tentando abrir? 

- Bulma-san... 

- Essa porta é meio ruim de se abrir mesmo... nossa o vestido ficou perfeito! Bura realmente tem os olhos cheio! - ela sorri e vê vários pontos de "?" na cabeça de Pan...- Não se preocupe pequena... Suas respostas virão com o abri dessa porta... 

- Mas ela não abre... 

- É só jeito... Fique aqui... 

Bulma posiciona Pan num lugar onde, quando a porta fosse aberta, ela fosse a primeira a ver o que seja que tivesse ali! 

- Boa sorte, linda... 

- Pra que? 

Bulma nada responde e apenas abre a porta com um jeitinho... O sol vem de imediato, cegando um pouco os olhos de Pan que estava dentro do local escuro... 

Pan olha para Bulma que esta com um sorriso nos lábios, respira fundo e sai... 

A primeira coisa que vê, é Torankusu, em pé, olhando para o horizonte. 

Ele estava como um verdadeiro príncipe... Com uma espada na cintura... Ele se vira e a vê. Fraquejou um pouco, mais não caiu! Ela estava linda. Igual ao sonho... 

De uma forma era a Pan que conhecia... 

Aquela carinha com cara de quem não tá entendendo a matéria de matemática a deixava doce... 

Ele sorriu... 

Ela queria falar algo, mas as palavras não saiam... 

Ele entendia, pois estava do mesmo jeito, mas tinha que quebrar aquela situação...

- Está muito bela... 

- Por que isso tudo? 

- Não percebeu ainda? 

- Percebi o que? 

- Realmente, você ainda não mudou...- Ele se aproxima dela - Ainda bem... Enquanto aquele que parecia comigo... 

- Mandei ele ir pastar... Por que? 

- Nada não... Só pra saber... Não gosto de dividir minhas coisas com ninguem! 

- Que coisas? 

- Ué... Minhas coisas! 

- Desde quando virei coisa sua? 

- Desde sempre...  
  
Pan se tremia todinha... 

Não conseguia ficar perto dele... 

Tinha medo... Ela o amava, mas... Mas e ele? 

Torankusu que ainda lia a mente da pequena sorriu... 

- Que foi? 

- Nadinha! 

- Diz logo! Você não é de esconder uma coisa por muito tempo de mim! 

- * "Realmente!" *

 Pan se assusta... 

* "eu ouvi certo??? eu escutei o pensamento dele? " * 

- * " Ouviu.... mas com certeza não escutara completo! "* 

- Mas??? 

- Mas o que? 

- Você disse ouviu... mas? 

- Você só consegue ler as primeiras palavras que eu digo na mente... Não lê frases completas... 

- E você lê as minhas completas... 

- De alguma forma... sim... 

- Isso por causa de uma coisa... 

- Vejita-san! 

- Tou-san! Por causa de que? 

- Se fosse antes, mandariam lhe arrancar isso ai... 

- Isso o que? 

- Olhe para suas costas...  
  
Ele olha e não vê nada...Então passa a mão e sente... 

- C... Como? 

- Mesmo sendo humano, ainda és Saiya-jin! Normalmente, a cauda de um sayia-jin não volta a crescer... Andei analisando uma amostra de seu sangue e sabe o que eu descobri? 

- Alguem quer me explicar o que diabos está acontencendo? 

- Fica quieta pirralha neta de kakarotto! 

- Num me chama assim não! 

- Calma.... calminha vocês dois! 

- Ele começou... 

- Pan... 

- Tá! Tá! entendi.. eu fico calada! 

- Vai me contar o que ta acontecendo? O que descobriu? 

- Sua calda voltou e seu sangue saiya-jin aumentou... E também por achar sua parceira pela vida toda! Uma coisa que eu não gosto dessa conversa toda é que sua parceira tinha que ser logo a neta do kakarotto e ainda mais essa pirralhinha ai! 

- Não me chama de pirralha! 

- Pan! 

- Mas ele... 

- Pan... ¬¬ 

- Tá... me calei de novo... mais isso não fica assim não viu! 

- Também acho! 

- VOCÊ? 

- Olha só quem aparece de novo... hahaha... Acha que eu iria deixar Barato? – Diz Brian sobrevoando o teto do hospital com um helicóptero.

- Escuta aqui verme decrepto... por que não vai achar alguem para brigar em outro lugar? 

- Por que eu quero acertar contas com você! -Aponta um missel para onde os 3 estavam...

- O que esta fazendo!? Está louco?! 

- Quer matar a todos? 

- A todos não... Só vocês dois! Ué... cadê aquele Velhote do teu pai? 

- Me procurando? 

-AHH!! - Brian quase que cai do helicoptero... vejita estava voando.. do lado de fora... com a pose normal que ele faz- Vo...vo...você também voa? O que diabos são vocês??? 

- Seu pior pesadelo! 

-AHH!!- Mais uma vez quase que cai de novo, só que para tras... Torankusu estava voando.. do lado de fora... do outro lado de Brian -  Vo...cê também? 

- Vamos acabar de vez com isso... - Pan estava na frente do helicóptero.

- KAAAAAMEEEEEEE – começa Torankusu & Pan.

Vejita apenas se afasta do helicoptero enquanto Brian se cagava todinho 

- HAAAAAAMEEEEEE 

Brian via aquele brilho saindo da mão deles... Ele tava paralisado de tanto medo... Mas se não saisse dali, com certeza, morreria... 

Vejita falava de longe

- Está se mijando? Com medo? É rápido! Você nem vai ver quando morrer! 

Brian com tanto medo acaba desmaiando... 

Pan e Torankusu param imediatamente... 

- Pesnei que ele ia ficar firme lá! 

- Ele tem cabeça dura igual a uma pessoa que eu conheço! 

- Digo o mesmo... ¬¬ 

Torankusu e Pan riem gostoso...

Vejita recolhe o helicoptero com um Brian desmaiado e todo cagado... Mas não antes de proferir a ultima frase em cima de Pan. 

- Pirralha, se você fizer meu filho sofrer, eu te mato! E se os netos sairem com a cara do kakarotto ai que você está morta mesmo!- Sai.

- Nani? Netos?... O que ele tava falando!? Eu não tava entendendo nada e agora... menos ainda! 

- é simples... - ele leva-a novamente para o telhado do hospital - Aishiteru, Son Pan... E eu quero que você se case comigo... 

- Claro... Eu também, mas não enten.... Como é que é? Uou³ ... pera³... eu escutei direito ou to com o ouvido tapado? Vo...vo... 

Torankusu chega mais junto dela e a abraça

- Eu te disse uma vez... não digo a segunda... 

- M... Mas... 

- shii... - ele tapa a boca dela com dois dedos - Não diga mais nada...  
  
Ele pousa uma das mão nos cabelos e vai descendo indo na direção do rosto de Pan ido parar nos lábios dela... Passando suavemente os dedos nos lábios dela... Ao fazer aquilo, ela quase que imediatamente fica hipnotizada... 

Ela fecha os olhos e deixa as mãos dele passearem pelos lábios dela... 

-* " Isso é um sonho.. só pode ser " *

- Não... Isso não é um sonho... Pois no sonho, você era do futuro... E me alertou a uma coisa... Que eu nunca desista de você! Até o tou-san já aceita... E eu não vou lhe perder... Nunca mais... Jamais! Quero-lhe, e sei que me queres... Você só precisa me dizer... Iie ou hai... Mesmo que achem que eu sou pedófilo, ou algo do tipo... Mas meu amor é maior do que tudo... Só uma das duas palavrinhas... São bem pequenas... 

Pan abre os olhos

- "Tenho medo".

- Não tema... Estarei com você... Sempre... 

Pan morde o lábio superior enquanto encara Torankusu, aflito por uma resposta... Não queria dizer não... Nem iria dizer... Só tinha uma única resposta... 

- Seu Kokoro me diz... Mas quero ouvir sua voz... 

- Aishiteru... Briefs Torankusu... -E sorri.

- Casa comigo? 

- " É lógico que sim!" 

Torankusu se ilumina todo, e os dois se beijam... Forte e apaixonados... 

- ATÉ QUE ENFIIIMMM!!! – Diz Bulma aparecendo.

- VIVA OS NOIVOSSSSSS – Grita Bura.

- VIVAAAAA! – Gritam Gohan, Videl, e todos os guerreiros Z e os médicos e enfermeiros presentes.

- Pensei que a Pan ia ficar parada mesmo! Essa menina é muito lerda! – Diz Goten

- GOTEN! – grita chi-chi.

- Foi mal... Ms ela é! 

- Eles são lindos juntos... – diz Videl.

- São sim... – Responde Gohan

- Vamos logo casar esses dois! -Diz Yamcha.

- Já estou aqui... – Diz o Padre.

- Minha netinha – Diz Mr. Satan chorando feito mazela - Ela é muito novinha para se casar! 

- Deixe-os... Eles se amam... É o que importa... – Diz Ubbu

Pan estava toda vermelha... Todos seu parentes compareciam... 

- * "Você que preparou isso tudo?" *

- * "Iie... Apenas pedi a minha mãe.. ela cuidou de tudo..." *

- Eu li! 

- Eu sei... 

Ele sorri e a leva para perto do padre onde eles se casam... 

Na hora de jogar o Buquê ela simplesmente joga e adivinha o que aconteceu...

- Você está muito bonita... – Diz Goten

- Arigato! – Diz Bura

- É... Sabe... Eu queria lhe falar uma coisa...

Os dois ficam cara a cara e então.

 -AHHHHHH! Gritam Goten & Bura.

O buquê cai exatamente na mão dos dois...Todos começam a aplaudir...

Bulma e Chi-chi Ficam mais emocionadas ainda! 

- O Buquê nunca negou! – Diz Chi-chi.

- Ah filhinha! Que bom... – Diz Bulma.

Goten e Bura estavam tão vermelhos q poderiam ser confundidos com 2 tomates... 

Depois que todos se voltaram para os noivos... 

- O que você queria... – Começa Bura, mas Goten a interrompe com um beijo, que foi recebido e devolvido... Quando os dois se soltaram. 

- O buquê ajudou... – Diz Goten.

- Por que isso? – Diz Bura.

- Eu... Estou te... Amando...

- Também...

Goten sorri.

- Você se acha nova para casar? 

- Nem um pouquinho! 

Eles novamente se beijam e de longe a desaprovação de Vejita...

- O que foi? – Diz Bulma.

- O que diabos as crias do Kakarotto tem que puxam as minhas? – resmunga Vejita.

- Pelo menos desse resultado ali, pode sair saiya-jins puros... 

- Por que você acha que eu não fui lá impedir? 

- E por que não impediu o de Torankusu? 

- E Precisava? Não ia adiantar mesmo! Impedir de nenhum... Infelizmente quando saiya-jin escolhem suas parceiras, é para sempre! 

- E Não tem o virce e versa? 

- Mulher! 

- Não fique assim... Você vai ser avô... 

Vejita da um risinho que só Bulma mesmo vê, e sai do local... 

Não antes de olhar para os noivos novamente e de sentir... 

"Será?" 

E olha para o céu...  
  
Todos dão os parabéns aos recém-casados e quando eles iam levantar vôo, Pan sente uma presença, bem conhecida, atrás dela... 

- * "Sentiu?" *

-* "Hai..." *- Responde Torankusu.

Eles se viram e vêem um Dragão dourado no céu e na cabeça dele, um homem, com rabo, e asas... Sentado em cima do dragão...

- Boa sorte...

- Ojii-san... 

Todos olham, e o dragão já havia desaparecido, no lugar, um lindo arco-íris aparece... 

- Era ele... Ele voltou... Pelo menos para uma vez ver sua única neta se casar... 

- Arigato pelo presente... Ojii-san... 

- Vamos...  
  
E eles Partem em direção ao horizonte, para uma casa que era da família Briefs... 

Nove meses depois nascem gêmeos no hospital da capital do oeste... 

Uma menina e um menino... 

A garotinha tinha os olhos e o cabelo do pai, e o garotinho... Bem... er.... 

- IMPRESTAVEL! O GAROTO TINHA QUE NASCER COM A CARA DO KAKAROTTO!- Grita Vejita sendo segurado por Torankusu e Goten

- A culpa não é minha! 

- EU TE MATO PIRRALHA! 

- Tou-san, se acalma! 

- SE ACALMA O KACETE! EU DISSE QUE EU A MATARIA SE MEU NETO TROUXESSE UM TRAÇO DO KAKAROTTO!!!! 

-VEJITA SE AQUIETA! – Grita Bulma indo pra frente dele. – Assim você assusta as crianças!

- E Para suportar ainda mais... Minha outra filha se casa com a outra cria de Kakarotto! Maldito seja! 

- AH! Tou-san! Não implica! – Diz Bura.

- Não me dê o desgosto desses moleques que estão na sua barriga também saírem com a cara do inútil do Kakarotto! 

- Vai ser difícil! O Pai é filho do 'inútil do Kakarotto'... 

- Se eu ficar aqui mais um minuto vou vomita de nojo... - Sai batendo na mão e resmungando e gritando se alguém ousasse tocar nele dentro do hospital.

- Aff... O Pai turrão! – Diz Pan

- Nem me diga! – reclama Torankusu.

- Calma... Logo, logo ele se acostuma! – Diz Bulma.

- Gente... Sem querer assustar, mas já assustando... Eu acho que tá chegando perto!- Diz Bura.

- Perto do que amor? – Diz Goten.

Bura aponta para as pernas e ela parecia que tinha se mijado. 

- Mas você ainda ta com oito meses! – Diz Bulma.

- Acho que ele quer nascer logo, para deixar Tou-san mais louco que já ta...

- E agora? E agora? – começa Goten louco da vida.

- Calma!Calma Goten!- Diz Torankusu.

Bulma sai do quarto e vai atrás de uma enfermeira. Ela volta com a enfermeira e com o medico.Eles levam Bura. 

Quando Vejita fica sabendo Bulma teve que dar um acesso lá para que vejita ficasse calado. Torankusu, desta vez com a ajuda de Gohan e Ubbu que chegaram com videl, Mr satan, maron e kuririn, segurava o pai.

4 horas depois... 

Nasce mais um para a turma... Digo... Um não... Dois...Dois meninos... 

Os médicos também quase cortam o rabinho dos dois, mas Bulma diz que não... Bura sabia que eles não podiam perder a calda agora... E que ela estava achando fofinha aquela calda, ela estava... Para alegria de Vejita e dos ouvidos de todos, os dois nasceram com traços de Vejita... Um, que nasceu com cabelos cianos iguais os da mãe, tinha olhos e o traço do rosto de Vejita, mas o segundo, a única coisa de errado foi os olhos... Iguais aos de Goku... Os quatro foram batizados no mesmo dia... Hana e Kayo, e Ghior e Hon. E com certeza, os quatros irão dar muita dor de cabeça para os pais e avós... 

Ah, mas isso ai...

Bem, isso já é uma outra história... ^_^

Ja matta ne minna-san... 

_________________________________Jane-chan 

-------------------------------------------Fim------------------------------ ------------------ 

- Mas... E o futuro?! – Pergunta Pan.

- Isso eu deixo nas mãos da Joyce! – Eu respondo.

- A mirai, vai fiar bem? – Pergunta Bulma.

- Já disse, eu deixo nas mãos da Joyce... 

- Dá uma previa... – Diz Torankusu.

- ¬¬ Vejam no próximo capitulo! Pois eu já lavei minhas mãos, agora é a vez dela! Eu comecei e ela termina. ^_^ Hai, Hai? 

- Haaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiii... ^.^ - Respondem todos.


	6. Um novo começo

Mirai Pan, mal desceu da maquina, cai no chão, em frente à Capsule Corp, vomitando muito sangue, e logo desfalecendo.

Bulma e alguns funcionários a recolheram e levaram ao hospital.

Com urgência, foi levada à UTI (Unidade de Tratamento Intensivo), onde uma pequena operação foi realizada, e até doação de órgãos foi necessária.

Quando Pan acordou, uma auxiliar de enfermagem regulava o soro, o oxigênio, o sangue e os tubos.

Queria perguntar o que acontecia, mas não conseguiu, por causa do tubo dentro de sua boca, e a tontura. A jovem moça de branco e azul pediu:

Olá, senhorita! Espero que esteja melhor. Mas por enquanto deve descansar e dormir, mais tarde acordará mais disposta.  
  
Com o olhar, Pan consentiu, mas ainda pensava se morreria ou não.

Cerrou os olhos e dormiu um sono pesado.

Seu espírito vagava pelo hospital, livre, mas pensando estar morta.

Quando acordou, recordou-se do passeio como se fosse um sonho.

Dessa vez, não estava mais recebendo sangue, e os tubos haviam sido retirados, restava apenas uma máscara de oxigênio e o soro. Não havia ninguém na sala, mas uma campainha brilhava a seu lado, caso quisesse chamar alguém. Não se sentia mal, estava ainda inerte, meio tonta e sonolenta.

Esperava que da próxima vez que acordasse estivesse já fora daquela sala.  
  
"Onde está Torankusu? Será que está bem? Será que está aqui neste hospital? Será que acordou? Queria tanto sair daqui... Será que vou morrer?"  
  
Adormeceu novamente, e agora o sono foi para repor suas forças. Acordou e a moça de doce sorriso estava lá de novo.  
Boa noite, senhorita! Como se sente?

Já...Já...Posso fa...Falar?

Pan ainda tinha a máscara de oxigênio e o soro.

Sim, pode. Já, já poderá sair daqui e ir para um quarto. Lá aquele moço poderá ficar mais tempo com você! O coração de Pan pulou.

Vo...você disse...Mo...Moço???

Sim! Aquele lindo moço que vem sempre aqui. Mas ele fica pouco tempo, pois o médico não deixa...São normas do hospital, sabe?

"Meu Deus! Será que é Torankusu?"

Calma, senhorita, senão demorará mais para sair daqui. Tem que se recuperar, e então o doutor a liberará...Enquanto isso não acontece, procure descansar, tá bem?

Escute, senhora...Senhorita...er...

Eu me chamo Ivone!

Sim. Ivone, esse moço voltará aqui?

Ivone sabia que ele voltaria, mas resolveu não contar, senão Pan não dormiria pensando em vê-lo.

Hoje não...Já está tarde, ele deve ter ido para casa...Mas se você dormir bem esta noite, quem sabe amanhã não acorde no quarto? Com certeza ele estará lá.

O Dr. entrou na sala.

Olá mocinha! É a primeira vez que a vejo acordada!

Olá Dr.! Estou bem!

Sim, eu sei. Logo estará indo para o quarto, tá bem?

O Dr. examinou Pan e percebeu que ela estava se recuperando rapidamente.

Está respirando bem?

Sim! Creio que estou!

Calma menina...Se puder respirar, então irei retirar o oxigênio.- Fez um sinal com a cabeça para Ivone - mas o soro fica, amanhã cedo você começará a se alimentar normalmente... Alimentos saudáveis, claro...Agora descanse está bem?  
  
A auxiliar tirou e desligou o oxigênio, ajeitou a maca de modo mais agradável à Pan e saiu, deixando-a descansar. No dia seguinte, Pan acordou um pouco desanimada por ver que ainda estava na sala da UTI, mas logo uma auxiliar entrou, acompanhada por um médico e uma enfermeira.  
  
Bom dia! Viemos fazer a última avaliação antes de você poder ir para o quarto, está bem? Que bom! Sinto que já estou bem! Quero ir o quanto antes!

Assim mesmo que queremos vê-la! Animada! Mas não se exalte muito, senão terá de ficar aqui mais tempo...

Pan calou-se deixando que eles a examinassem. Colheram sangue, e então o médico finalizou:

Já pode ir para o quarto, sim! Esperaria o resultado do exame de sangue, mas acho que...Não será necessário, não é mesmo?

Pan sorriu. Ivone entrou na sala:

Fiz questão de vir para levá-la ao quarto!!! Achou que eu deixaria outra auxiliar fazer isso, moça?

Que bom Ivone! Poderá me visitar no quarto?

Aí fica difícil, porque você estará no outro setor, eu cuido dos pacientes da UTI, mas verei se qualquer hora eu passo lá, está bem?

Sim...

Vamos?

Ivone empurrou a maca até o outro lado do andar, onde ficavam os quartos. Pan mal entro já gritou:

Torankusu!!!

Pan!!! - Ivone segurou rapidamente o suporte do soro que cairia, já que Pan deu um impulso para abraçar o rapaz. Depois que conseguiu colocá-la na maca do quarto despediu-se com um sorriso. Torankusu segurava a mão de Pan, e com os olhos mareados falava:  
Sua doidinha! Porque foi ao passado? Hein? Ficou maluca, foi?

Eu queria tanto te ver...Tanto...Meu...Meu...Amor!

  Pan...Não conseguiria acordar se não fosse por você! Eu a via em meus sonhos, ainda no coma... E por você eu fiz forças para voltar! Não poderia desistir tão facilmente... Mas quase entrei no coma de novo, ao saber que você não estava mais aqui...Que tinha partido...Acho que fui junto com você para o passado... Mamãe me relatou o que você contava dormindo... E de alguma forma eu estava do seu lado... No passado... Sonhei tudo que mamãe relatou...

Pan fica meio assutada, mas achava que era normal, já que os laços que os uniam iam além do tempo  
  
Como eu queria tê-lo visto no passado... Ter sentido-o comigo... E também quando ia me ver lá na UTI...

Mas está vendo agora...- beijou-lhe a mão - Eu estava tão desesperado...Você não imagina...Eu não conseguiria viver se não fosse por você...

E eu só queria viver para vê-lo de novo... Como fui tola...Perdoa-me, Torankusu? Perdoa-me, meu amor? Por favor...  
  
Torankusu calou-a colocando dois dedos em seus lábios. Depois a beijou levemente, acariciou seus cabelos, olhando em seus olhos.  
  
Eu só não te perdoaria se a tivesse perdido...Mas você está aqui...E isso é o mais importante...- sorriu - Agora, nem que você não queira, ficará comigo! Não quero entrar em coma não!!!  
  
Pan sorriu, mas ao mesmo tempo enchia os olhos com lágrimas. Acariciou-lhe o rosto e apertou forte a mão. Selaram mais um beijo, antes de baterem na porta.  
  
Posso entrar? Onde está a minha fujona preferida?

Bulma!!! Que saudade!!!- As duas abraçaram-se emocionadas.

Olha...Quase que não entro...Não queria deixar-me vê-la até que Torankusu saísse...Eu dei uma gargalhada e respondi que queria ver quem é que tirava ele do seu lado...Aí falei umas verdades lá e me deixaram vir...Imagine se não deixassem!

Ai, mãe...Desculpa...Eu nem me preocupei em saber se a senhora queria vir agora e...

Que isso, filho? Acha que eu esperaria muito?  
  
Os três conversaram muito sobre tudo, mas Pan ainda não queria lembrar de tudo que passara, então eles contaram a ela como havia sido o dia em que Torankusu acordara, Bulma contou do desespero dele por ela...

Ao fim da tarde, o Doutor entrou, para examinar Pan e pedir que à noite, apenas um acompanhante ficasse, senão seria ruim para Pan, e para os acompanhantes.

Bulma saiu ao mesmo tempo em que o Doutor e parou-o na porta:  
  
Dr., como ela está? Sairá daqui logo?

Ela reagiu muito bem à doação, à operação e tudo o mais, mas ainda ficará uns dias, para vermos como ela reage à alimentação.Como está funcionando seu organismo, seu aparelho digestório, excretor...E então ela irá para casa, está bem? Mas ela está muito bem, sim. Não se preocupe, sim?  
  
Uma breve explicação sobre a operação e o tratamento de Pan: Como todos sabem, Pan é um quarto saiya-jin, então não poderia receber qualquer sangue, nem qualquer órgão. Na época em que eles vivem, a tecnologia avançada permite diversas coisas, que hoje nem imaginamos que seja possível, então o sangue e o órgão usado (o fígado) foram os de Gohan, pai de Pan, que já havia morrido há muito, mas que foi reconstituído, usando uma tecnologia que envolvia DNA, tudo isso foi arrumado na Cápsula Corp. E o hospital desconhecia esses fatos.  
  
Os dias passaram e Pan se recuperava cada dia mais e mais. Torankusu ficava sempre ao seu lado, e tinha quase um guarda roupas no hospital. Tomava banho, fazia suas refeições, tudo lá. Recusava-se a ir embora. Isso ajudou muito na recuperação de sua amada que, mais que qualquer coisa, precisava dele. No dia da alta, Ivone veio ver Pan, que já estava de pé e fazia suas malas para ir embora.  
  
Pan! Você está salva! Que bom! Agora é só felicidade, não?

Com certeza, Ivone! Agora só muito amor em meu caminho! - olhou para Torankusu, que sorriu.

Que bom! Só vim para te desejar muita sorte, muita paz!

Obrigada, Ivone!  
  
Abraçaram-se e o motorista entrou no quarto:  
  
Sr. Briefs? O seu carro está pronto!

Já estamos indo!  
  
Em casa, Pan escolheu ficar no quarto de Torankusu, e Bulma, vendo isso, chamou os dois para conversarem. Sentaram-se na sala e ela começou:   
  
Tudo o que aconteceu nesses últimos tempos têm sido um pesadelo...Finalmente tenho vocês dois saudáveis agora... E quero que se casem, e que aprendam a lidar com tudo aqui na Cápsula Corp. Está tudo nas mãos de vocês!

Mas, mãe! Eu já sou o vice-presidente, e a Pan sabe muitas coisas...Fora que a senhora cuida de tudo muito bem! Não precisa se preocupar!

Preciso sim...Eu não sou eterna, e vocês terão de cuidar muito bem disso aqui!  
Pan encheu os olhos de lágrimas e agarrou-se à Bulma:

Pare com essas coisas! Você ficará muito tempo conosco!

Sim, Pan... Ficarei para sempre com vocês...- Bulma, agora chorava também.

Torankusu parecia não querer escutar o que a mãe dizia e resolveu falar sobre outra coisa, mas não conseguia conter a emoção, então logo se via chorando também.  
O que está acontecendo mãe? Porque isso?

Eu...Eu estou me sentindo bem, muito serena...E era assim que minha mãe se sentia, tempos antes de falecer...Mas só uma coisa me incomoda, é que vocês dois passaram por sérios problemas de saúde, e agora um precisa muito do outro, eu não queria que se abalassem com nada... Por isso, já quero prepará-los para o que possa vir a acontecer... Mas eu estou muito bem!  
  
Pan soluçava, não queria que Bulma falasse nada daquilo. De repente soltou-se dela e correu para o telhado, onde se sentou e ficou olhando o céu, pedindo a Kami Sama que não deixasse Bulma partir.

Torankusu sugeria à mãe que passasse por exames, mas ela se recusava dizendo que estava bem, e que não era necessário nada daquilo. Três meses se passaram, sem que fosse novamente comentado aquele assunto, ou aquele dia. Era noite e todos dormiam. Pan sonhava com Kami Sama, que vinha e lhe dizia:  
  
Pan, você me pediu que permitisse que Bulma ficasse mais tempo com você..E eu fiz de tudo para conseguir isso, mas agora esse tempo já está demais...A Natureza tem uma ordem... Bulma é terráquea, e seu corpo não poderá agüentar mais muito tempo...Está cansada...Já passou por muitas coisas, merece o descanso! Seria injusto com ela mantê-la aqui. No céu ela será muito bem tratada! Ela mercê isso! Pense bem...E não fique triste...Aproveite esses dias ao seu lado, e faça com Torankusu também faça isso. Casem-se logo, não adiem mais...Deixem um pouco o trabalho de lado. Mas só um pouco, assim Bulma saberá que vocês cuidarão bem da Cápsula Corp para ela...Está bem? Boa sorte!  
  
Pan acordou e sentou-se na cama. Não sabia se contava a Torankusu. Ele dormia calmamente, parecia estar tendo um bom sonho. Foi, então, ao quarto de Bulma, e ela estava bebendo um como d'água.

Bulma, está tudo bem?

Sim, está, senti sede...E você? Por que está acordada?

Nada não...Ouvi o barulho de você pegando água e vim ver se está tudo ok...

Então fique tranqüila e volte a dormir, está bem?

Sim, antes...Vou te dar um beijo de boa noite!  
  
Bulma sorriu e recebeu o beijo carinhoso. Pan cobriu-a como a uma criança, saiu e voltou a dormir. Bulma olhou para o lado e disse:

Ela sabe que está chegando à hora.

Essa neta de Kakarotto...Ela...Ama muito você, não?

Sim...E eu a amo também.

Nosso filho fez uma boa escolha...

Sim...Fez mesmo!

Vou indo...Amanhã eu volto, Bulma.

Está bem, meu amor... Vegeta...  
  
Dois dias depois, com Pan cuidando de tudo, ela e Torankusu se casaram, numa cerimônia simples, mas que deixou Bulma muito feliz!

O casal decidiu por passar a Lua de Mel em casa mesmo, perto de Bulma.

Uma semana se passou...  
  
Ué? Minha mãe não acordou ainda?

É mesmo...Vamos ver o que acontece com ela...  
  
Subiram as escadas e direção ao seu quarto.

Quando Pan abriu a porta, viu que Bulma dormia...Mas...Seu espírito estava no canto do quarto, de mãos dadas com Vegeta, e desaparecendo aos poucos.  
  
Torankusu! Olhe!

Pai??? Mãe??? Que é isso???  
  
Antes que eles entendessem, o casal desapareceu... De agora para frente, naquele futuro, Pan e Torankusu eram os donos da Cápsula Corp, seus filhos, netos e bisnetos seria seus herdeiros, e por essa união ter sido feita, a Terra estava a salvo por muitos e muitos anos...

Já que todos estes descendente seriam tão fortes como seus antepassados...  
  
 -------- ----------------------------------------- Fim... -------------------------------------------  
  
Espero que tenham gostado do fim desta história, que na verdade é só o começo... Um beijão para todo mundo que leu (gostando ou não), e um outro beijão para minha companheira de fanfic: Jane! Obrigada pelo convite e pela confiança! Valeu galera... Fui!


End file.
